


A Different Path

by code87, Some Like It Fat (code87)



Category: Wu Assassins (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate episode 9 and beyond, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Belly Kink, Burping, But trailers can be so misleading, Enemies to Lovers, Environmentalism, Especially from episode 1X9 onwards, Extreme Weight Gain, F/F, F/M, Farting, Food Kink, Food Sex, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Light slob elements, Lovers To Enemies, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, So here this fic is anyway, Spoilers for season one, Weight Issues, eventual mystical weight gain, graphic depictions of sex, hopefully I did alright with that, mild drug use, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/code87/pseuds/code87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/code87/pseuds/Some%20Like%20It%20Fat
Summary: As teens, Christine Gavin (CG) and Jenny Jones were girlfriends, until circumstances drove them apart. Now in their 30's,  they  are finally reunited! The only problem? They are on opposite sides of a millennia long war for the fate of Earth!This is a very AU story, due to the quite AU main pairing. Hopefully, no one will be offended by the non-canonical lesbian pairing. As a male, I may not be the right person to write such a story. But since few writers are posting stories for this fandom, I figure few will care. That being said, the idea for this story came from me having the (mis?)fortune of coming across this  video: https://youtu.be/r-0RvGm1srs (search "Wu Assassins Miss Jones kiss" on Youtube if the link doesn't work) BEFORE I actually saw the episode that scene took place in. Without context, I thought that the heroic CG and villainess Miss Jones would be revealed to be LGBTQ characters with a romantic past. I was disappointed this did not happen. Here's my idea of what could have been if it had.For context:https://wu-assassins.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Characters?from=Thttps://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wu_AssassinsShow currently streaming on Netflix
Relationships: CG/Miss Jones, Kai Jin/Jenny Wah (secondary relationship), Other relationships not listed here
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Once friends, partners in crime, and girlfriends,undercover cop CG and professional thief Miss Jones meet again as enemies on opposite sides of an upcoming battle for the fate of the world. But as old feelings resurface, and new truths are brought to light, CG and Miss Jones start to reevaluate their views about each other, and the conflict they are both taking part in. As old loves, new friendships, and powerful alliances via for their loyalties, both women are torn between their feelings for each other, and their dedication to their causes. Will love, or loyalty to their causes conquer all? Or will our protagonists find a third option?

Alternate episode's nine and ten, mostly canon before that

…Miss Jones POV: Croatia…Early in the morning

I sit smiling at the old, balding man sitting across from me. I’m still sitting in the same spot I have been for the past 13 hours or so, wearing nothing but my underwear, in order to distract my opponent. I hate this game now. I hate this horrible man I’ve been forced to share my entire evening with. I hate doing errands for another old man that won’t let me in all of the details concerning how the artifact he’s after is going to help me and my allies become gods (and a goddess) and overthrow the Earth. But I continue my charade with the disgusting man in front of me, because I believe in the future that Alec McCullough says he wants to help me build. And because the alternative to playing this long, monotonous game with the notorious “Duke” is to simply take the tablet he’s carrying by force. As much as I hate the man sitting across from me, I really don’t want to kill him if I can avoid it.

Deciding this game has gone on long enough, and having confidence that the Duke can’t beat my hand, any more than he’d been able to beat me ever since this horribly long poker game started, I push my remaining cash to the middle of the table. Then, and only then, does the Duke finally take out the box containing the item I came for, and explain to me that the tablet in the box is “A guide book to the afterlife”, that he won at an auction. Obviously, I already knew what the item I came for was, but I do not appreciate the Duke’s deception, because I know very well that the tablet is only one part of a larger collection. This is a fact that a self-proclaimed “expert in antiquities” such as the man in front of me should already know. But I humor the Duke anyway, when I smirk and ask him why he is trying to bet an item he only paid $1.5 million dollars for, against the over $2.3 million that I have on the table. But the Duke claims that, “I underpaid.”

Deciding that it would be nearly impossible for the Duke to beat my poker hand, especially when the old man has been on a 13 hour losing streak, I glibly remark that “It doesn’t matter.” So the Duke says, “Show me.” So I lay my cards down on the table. Then something impossible happens.

The Duke pulls out a hand that we both know is, statistically, virtually impossible, given the cards that were in my own hand. Considering how close the balding man held his cards to his sleeves when he put the box on the table, I’m certain that the old man cheated. It will be the last mistake the Duke will ever make.

Still, that’s no reason for me to be uncivil, so while the Duke is collecting the money, his watch, and the artifact I need, after saying something about having spent an enjoyable 13 hours with me (Tell that to my sore ass, I hate this chair!) I casually remark that the last item in question is “part of a set. The guidepost. The relic.” The Duke glibly replies that he “would imagine the trip to the afterlife would have a few twist and turns.”

I chuckle at the Duke’s words and reply that, “You’ll have to let me know.” Then, deciding that I’ll give the Duke one more chance to be spared my wrath, although god knows the cheater deserves it, I quickly add. “Or you could admit that you cheated, and give me the relic. You can even keep the money. All of it. I have lots more back home.”

But the Duke’s pride won’t let him accept my generous offer, as he replies, “Good night, Miss Jones.” In a conceited tone, then attempts to walk away. Okay, I correct myself. THAT is the last mistake this bastard is ever going to make. I put my hands on the table in front of me, and ignore the water that drips out of them as I gather up a tiny portion of my power for what I’m about to do next. Then I stretch my power out, inside the Duke’s throat, causing gallons of water to materialize in that location. As I stand up, I speak in the Duke’s native tongue, which, being Canadian myself, I am also familiar with: French. “After me, the flood, which shall cleanse evil men from the world, that the meek may finally inherit the Earth.”

“Starting with you.” I quickly add in English. After the Duke falls down, then drowns to death remarkable quickly for a man on dry land, water starts pouring out of his mouth, I check the man’s sleeve with shaking hands, to justify my assertion that the man I just killed was actually a cheat. I know this isn’t strictly necessary. I realize that the dead man in front of has committed many acts that would just justify his death, but I still find myself breathing a sigh of relief when I see a hidden card inside the Duke’s right sleeve. I then take thirty seconds to meditate, calm my rapid heartbeat, and will my hands to stop shaking, as I remind myself that the Duke had deserved to die before he ever set foot in this room, and that what I’m doing is for the greater good. But I still don’t feel very good about what I’ve just done.

Unlike some of my allies, I don’t enjoy killing. And even as put my clothes on, then take the relic, and my handbag, from the table, leaving the money I don’t need behind, and walk away from this place, I know I never will. But I’m still willing to get my hands dirty when I have to.

I then sigh and take a chocolate snack cake out of the handbag at my side and eat it. As I moan while eating the tasty treatment, I remind myself why I have to kill sometimes. For the greater good.

…Many hours later…Back in San Francisco…

I present my prize to Alec when I get to his office, soon after my arrival back to the States. The old (very old, if the life story he gave me is to be believed) man asks me if I had “Success?” Right after I open the door, and let myself in.

I smile smugly at him, set the box with the relic down on his desk, and remark that I’ve been through “A lot of trouble for an expensive paperweight.” Because I’m still not sure I believe Alec’s story about what this tablet, along with the others in its set, can do. But then, until five years ago, when I touched a stone that I was never supposed to touch, after opening a box I stole for a client, but was never supposed to open, I never believed people could have superpowers, either. Yet here I am now, the Water Wu. And if McCullough is to be believed, I’ll soon be one of the goddesses of the new world the Wu are going to create!

McCullough opens the box, and inspects the relic for several seconds, before he finally concedes that, “You’ve done well.”

I smugly point out that, “I never do otherwise.” Then add that, “You promised me a Wu Assassin. I hate those stuck up bastards…” When McCullough gives me a look, I quickly add, “Present company excluded, of course. You rejected that genocidal path. But the rest of that ilk think they have the right to kill people like us, just because we’ve been gifted with the power of the Wu. I’ve killed three of those self-righteous assholes already, in self-defense. I want to kill this one before he can try to kill me.”

After several seconds’ hesitation, McCullough nods. “Aye. I understand your anger…and I admire the instinct for self-preservation. There’s no greater fraud than a promise not kept. But be careful, he took out Baxter.”

I simply nod at that before McCullough adds, “Gideon is here.”

I shake my head and frown. “I don’t care. I told you a while ago that I want nothing to do with that man anymore, apart from whatever actions are necessary for our shared venture.”

McCullough chuckles. “It’s so sad to watch a first love go so sour. I know you don’t approve of your ex’s methods, but they are sometimes necessary. What is that modern expression? You can’t make an omelet without breaking a few eggs.”

I shake my head and sigh. “And I’m fine with that…as long as the eggs we break are rotten ones. Gideon no longer cares if his victims are innocent or not. And for the record, I was never in love with him But the man he was, the man… I cared for, once, died the second he became the Metal Wu. I never should have let him touch the Metal Wu Xing after I became the Water Wu. I became something more than human that day, and he became something less. Something without a conscience. Without a soul. Now it’s my responsibility to rein him in. And yours as well, according to the terms of our deal.”

McCullough nods. “And we will do that, as soon as the ceremony is concluded. In the meantime, it may interest you to know that Gideon has got a new host. Someone useful.”

I sigh at my ex’s antics and reply sarcastically. “I can’t wait to meet him.”

“Her….you mean.”

Something about the way McCullough says this last sentence sends a shiver down my spine, so I ask the obvious question. “What’s her name?”

McCullough smiles. “Christine Gavin. She a cop, actually. A friend of the Wu Assassin. I hear her friends call her CG.”

That shiver becomes a full on panic, which I struggle to control under a stoic facade. As far as I know, there’s only one woman in the world with that name/ nickname combination. “You kidnapped a cop? Not smart. We should let her go before SFPD comes knocking on our door, looking for one of their one.”

McCullough looks at me with cold, calculating eyes. I hate that look. It reminds me how many years (supposedly centuries) of experience the older man has on me. Compared to McCullough, the rest of us Wu are amateurs. “CG is a valuable hostage, someone the Wu Assassin will not be willing to risk lightly. I can’t just let her go! Besides, her precinct has other problems, after Zan, Gideon, and I blew through it to get the Fire Wu into our possession. No one will come looking for CG anytime soon.”

“So…” I shrug, trying to act as uncaring as possible as I speak. “What is going to happen to her, then?”

McCullough frowns. “The same thing that’s going to happen to Jenny and Tommy Wah: nothing. I’m going to let them all go…as soon as Kai hands over the Earth Wu Xing, so that the ritual can be completed. And then we Wu can become the gods of the new world, of course.”

I force myself to smile. “Of course. Just out of curiosity...What will happen to CG if Kai refuses to hand over the Earth Wu Xing?”

McCullough shrugs. “Then…I’m afraid that I will have to kill Tommy…and the cop.”

“You will do no such thing!” I’m thinking before I’m acting now, as I slam my fist down onto the table between myself and my employer, causing a large puddle of water to instantly form on McCullough’s desk.

McCullough rises to his feet with anger in his eyes. “Watch what you’re doing! That table is an antique!”

I glare at Alec as I stand up to him for the first time since I met him. “I don’t give a shit! You are not going to harm one hair on CG’s head, you got that!?”

Alec glares at me, and then walks forward until his face is close enough to mine for me to smell his breath. “Who do you think you are to give me orders, Miss Jones?! I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge around here!”

I glare right back at Alec and snarl. “And I think you’re forgetting which Wu is really the strongest! You’ve got the rest of these clowns thinking the Wood Wu is the most powerful, but we both know that’s not true, don’t we?! Over a long enough period of time, water trumps everything. Water douses Fire, erodes Earth, and rusts Metal! And a flood…”

I calmly stretch out my right hand, summoning a large stream of water that knocks McCullough across the room, and onto his back. “Can break the mightiest Wood tree in any forest!”

I calmly walk toward McCullough, who quickly rises from the floor and tries to grab my arm, but my reflexes, well-honed from living on the streets for years as a thief and con-artist, are faster than his, and I grab onto his right hand with my left one first, as I add. “Or I could simply drain all the water from your body. Then no healing factor could save you. No living thing can survive without water,”

Alec’s hand shrivels up, just a little, and I attempt to move my hand away, satisfied that I have sufficiently demonstrated my superiority. But Alec holds fast to my hand instead, and I feel pain in my left hand as it starts to shrivel up, as McCullough’s right hand returns to normal, before the older man smirks. “Aye, the Water Wu Xing is the strongest! But you can’t access all that power; can ‘ya, Miss Jones? You’re too vain and greedy to do what is necessary to become stronger than me! And until that changes, the Wood Wu will always be able to soak up any punishment the Water Wu can devise, just like the wood in my body is soaking up the water in yours right now!”

Apparently satisfied that he has proven his point, McCullough lets go of my hand, which quickly returns to normal as my pain vanishes and the Water Wu Xing replenishes the H2O in my hand. Alec smirks at me as I glare at him while flexing my restored hand. McCullough chuckles and shows me his similarly rejuvenated hand. “There. See? No harm done. So I’ll let this little outburst of yours go, Miss Jones. This time. And because you seem to have a soft spot for this CG, I will even release her into your custody until the ritual is completed. Show her your horde, if you like. As long as you keep the cop out of trouble, no harm will come to her. But she must not be allowed to escape this compound, or interfere in any of our plans. Is that understood?”

I force myself to smile. “Yes.”

Alec smirks. “Good.”

Then I quickly add. “I’ll need Gideon to leave Miss Gavin’s body as well. Forever. I don’t want the Metal Wu to as much as touch CG ever again!”

Alec nods. “Of course. As I said, if you keep CG from interfering with our business, no harm will come to her. I will personally tell Gideon to leave Miss Gavin alone from now on, before she is handed over to you.”

I smile and nod. “Good.”

As I turn to walk away. Alec speaks to me in a condescending voice. “You were never this protective of Gideon, even when you two were still together. But I merely mention CG’s name, and you’re ready to fight me for her in a second. Miss Gavin is special to you, isn’t she?”

I nod without turning around. Because I know McCullough would probably be able to tell if I lie. “Yes.”

McCullough sighs. “It’s been so long since I’ve had someone I truly loved in my life. So long since I lost my wife, and my boy. A word of advice, Miss Jones? If you really love this CG, don’t let her get away, and don’t let any harm come to her, or you will regret if for the rest of your life! And keeping her safe means doing what I say!”

I nod again. “I understand.”

McCullough nods and replies to my words in a more cheerful voice. “Good! Now clean up this mess! You will be able to collect Miss Gavin shortly!”  
I roll my eyes and stick my hand behind my back, allowing all the water in room that is not inside someone’s body, including the water in the vodka bottles on Alec’s side table, be drawn through that hand into my body. I then wordlessly take a large candy bar out of my bag and start to nibble on it as I leave McCullough’s office, which is now dry as a bone. And to think, this day started out so well.

…CG’s point of view…

I scream inside the mind prison that Gideon has trapped me in, helpless to do anything but watch as the Metal Wu tortures Tommy by moving a needle close to the Chinese man’s eyes, over and over again, using my body. Thankfully, Gideon’s “fun” is ended before Tommy can be physically injured…well, any worse than he is injured right now. McCullough quickly enters the warehouse all three of us are in. “Alright, you’ve had enough fun with that vessel, Gideon. Out you get!”

Gideon frowns with my mouth, and it is the weirdest thing when he speaks with my voice in a whiny tone. “But I just got this body! I haven’t even had time to play with her tits yet!”

Alec glares at me/Gideon. “You will have another body to have fun with soon enough, I’m sure. But I’m afraid Miss Gavin’s presence, and not your own, is required at the moment, if we are to maintain the delicate Wu alliance that we are currently enjoying. So let the cop go free and go somewhere, anywhere else in the compound, besides Miss Jones’ room. Now. I will call for you tomorrow, when you are needed for the ceremony.”

I feel like a great weight is lifted from me, even as I’m temporarily disoriented, as suddenly, I am out of Gideon’s “mind prison”, and seeing the world through my own eyes again. I stumble, and almost fall, as I adjust to standing on my own two feet again, but I still bat away Gideon’s outstretched arm as he offers to “help” me with a lecherous grin. “Get away from me, you monster!”

McCullough nods. “You heard the lady, Gideon. Time for you to go elsewhere. ”

Gideon glares at Alec, and then nods. “Fine.”

As Gideon walks out of the abandoned warehouse, McCullough laughs at me as I adopt a fighting pose. “Now, now. There’s no need for that, lass. I’m not here to hurt ‘ya. In fact, I’m going to release you.”

I frown in confusion. There’s no reason I can think of that someone like McCullough would release a valuable hostage without getting something in return. Has Kai given into McCullough’s demands already!? No, that seems unlikely. Kai isn’t the type to just roll over and give up this quickly, and it’s likely that McCullough would have already used the Wu to conquer the world somehow if he already had the Earth Wu Xing in his possession. So what the hell is going on? “You’re letting me go home?”

McCullough shakes his head. “Of course not! You’re a valuable hostage! I’m releasing you from this warehouse…and into the care of someone who risked a lot to defend ‘ya, and free ya from Gideon’s control. I hope you show Miss Jones some appreciation for that by not trying to escape the compound. Just keep in mind that, whatever you and the Water Wu were to each other in the past, she’s a killer now! In fact, she just killed a man for me in cold blood, to steal a special item he won at an auction. An item I needed. So don’t think she’ll go easy on you if you decide to do anything foolish…”

My eyes widen at the implications of McCullough’s words. Surely he can’t be talking about the Miss Jones I knew as I teenager? The young woman who took me into her gang of thieves in Calgary after I ran away when my dad got arrested, and who even became my girlfriend for a while before I decided to go live with my mom in LA?

But my fears/hopes are confirmed when I hear Gideon’s voice coming from somewhere close by. “Hey, baby! Long time, no see!” and an achingly familiar voice reply. “I’m not yours, anymore, Gideon! And I never will be again! Go pester someone else! I have someone more important to see at the moment!”

McCullough laughs at the shocked look on my face right now. “Ah, so you do remember Miss Jones, then? Good, because she certainly remembers you! I’ll give you two some time to get reacquainted, while I take care of some important business of my own.”

After speaking that last sentence, McCullough walks away from the warehouse I’m in, which has a section that is completely exposed to the outside world. And I want to run away right then, I really do. Every instinct I have is screaming at me to use this opportunity to take Tommy out of this warehouse, try to find Jenny Wah, and escape the compound. But both my intellect, which reminds me that there are snipers all over this compound who will shoot me and Tommy dead if we attempt to escape, and my heart, which has always hoped I would see my ex-girlfriend again, both force me to stay put. Which is why I’m still in the room when the girl turned woman whom I’ve never stopped loving, no matter how hard I’ve tried to, walks into the room with a smile on her face that still makes me feel weak in the knees.

My longtime ex frowns when she sees Tommy Wah, lying wounded on a table behind me, but she quickly shakes her head and smiles after I follow her gaze while she says. “Don’t worry, Alec promised he would keep the Wah siblings alive until Kai gives up the Earth Wu Xing, and that all three of your will be free to go as soon as the ritual is completed.”

I don’t really know what to say at the moment. What is there to say when you find out the love of your life has become one of the bad guys who are trying to take over the world?

My heavy heart is somewhat lightened by McCullough’s words, as I remind myself that, however far the woman I love has fallen, she still cares enough about me to want to see me, and to have me freed from Gideon’s control. But I know that doesn’t necessarily mean that she cares enough about me to side with me and my friends against Alec. She’s chosen a life of crime over me in the past, after all. Even so, my ex does seem to be concerned about Tommy’s state, so I don’t think it would hurt to ask one question. “Can you heal him?”

Miss Jones shakes her head, and her eyes do seem a bit sad when she replies. “I’m sorry. Only the Wood Wu has the power to heal. I’ll ask McCullough later if he’s willing to heal Tommy now, since this man is obviously one of your friends.” I ignore the way my ex’s voice drips with venom when she says the word “friends”, before she adds. “However, Alec has made it perfectly clear that I’m in no position to make demands of him at this time. But I can do this for Mr. Wah…”

My ex walks up to Tommy, who cringes in fear of the woman I knew so long ago, until I nod, and Tommy lets Miss Jones lay her hands on his wound. Nothing happens for several seconds. And then Miss Jones’ eyes go blue for a second, and a strange, greenish tinged water gushes out of my ex’s hands, causing Tommy to scream! “It burns!”

“You’re hurting him!” I take a step closer to Miss Jones, but my ex shakes her head and mouths “trust me!” And I don’t know why, but I do. So I stand still for several more seconds, ignoring Tommy’s screaming as I do so, before Miss Jones pulls her hands away from Tommy, and her eyes goes back to her usual hazel as the strange water retracts back into her hands.

Tommy breathes heavily for several seconds, then smiles at my ex, even though he is still clearly bleeding. “What just happened?! Whatever you did hurt like a motherfucker! But I actually feel a little bit better now.”

Miss Jones smirks at Tommy. “Of course you do. Water’s the universal solvent. I just used it to burn away all the bacteria that have been festering on your body since you were injured. I disinfected your wound, and blessed it with the power of the Water Wu to keep it from getting infected again.”

I half-smile at my ex. “Thank you. I always said you should have been a doctor. You were always so good with medicine and chemistry.”

Miss Jones smirks once again. I’d find that expression infuriating if it didn’t look so damn sexy on her face. “Speaking of chemistry….” My ex walks over to me and lays a kiss right on my lips, without any warning whatsoever! In this moment, logic, reason, conscience, all of it goes right out the window as I easily lose myself in the kiss, and open my mouth to receive Miss Jones’ tongue without even being prompted to do so. In that brief mad, magical moment, I’m no longer a cop working with the Wu Assassin, trying to save the world, and Miss Jones isn’t a Wu Warlord, trying to conquer it. In this moment, we’re just two crazy girls in love again, who shared one magical summer together before I went back to my mom, and real-world responsibilities forced me to become an adult. Right now, Miss Jones and I are sixteen again, sharing our first kiss in the rain after I let her borrow my only jacket when she started to shiver in the cold, as we were casing out a potential locations for a heist. My ex and I put everything we have into this kiss. A kiss that tastes like the thrill of stealing flashy jewelry and fast cars, the confidence that comes with knowing that your best friend in the world always has your back, no matter how bad a jam your get yourself in, and the euphoria that comes with friendship turning into firsts: my first love, my first kiss, and my first time.

But then the illusion is shattered when Tommy Wah groans and says. “Soo hot! Now I can die happy!”

Miss Jones and I both pull away from the kiss, but we still do our best to ignore Tommy as my ex looks right at me and speaks with an intense look in her l hazel eyes, which I know that I know I will always love, no matter how much I shouldn’t. “I missed you, Christine.”

I can’t help but smile while still looking at my ex’s beautiful eyes, and I reply without thinking. “I missed you too, Jenny.”

Miss Jones (when she’s trying to act grown up), also known as JJ to her friends, and Jenny only to me, at least when we were teens, smiles widely at that confession, and then says, “Nice nose ring! It looks great on you!” and takes me by the hand when I reply, “Thanks.” My heart beats fast from this simple action, because somehow, even though I know she’s the enemy, holding Jenny’s warm hand still feels right. Jenny leads me to an office area of the compound that I’m unfamiliar with, as Gideon never visited it when he was joyriding my body, then turns to me with a serious expression on her face. “Wait here. I won’t hurt you, but the snipers will kill you within seconds if you try to run. Christine…” Jenny waits for me to look her in the eye before she adds in a desperate tone of voice that seems to convey genuine concern. “Don’t run.”

I nod as Jenny lets go of my hand. “I won’t.”

JJ smiles at me. “Good. You always were a smart one. That’s why I know you’ll be joining the right side of this conflict, my side, before this day is done.”

Before I can reply to that, Miss Jones walks towards the office and says. “In the meantime, I’m going to have a talk with McCullough about healing your friend.”

I guess that talk doesn’t go well, because 30 seconds or so after JJ enters the office area, I can hear McCullough screaming. “I told you I’d keep the boy alive, but I’m not going to heal Tommy Wah completely until I’m good and ready! I left your cop friend in your custody as a courtesy, and that’s all you’ll be getting from me until the ritual is complete! Now, go have fun with your precious CG until morning, and leave me be until I call for you!”

When Jenny exits the old man’s office in a huff, I cross my arms and say, “Well, that didn’t go well.”

Jenny frowns and shakes her head. “No shit!” Then, “I’m sorry.”

I sigh. “Don’t be. It’s not your fault that your boss is a dick. Why do you work for that asshole anyway!?”

JJ glares at me as she starts walking to another part of the compound, beckoning me to follow her. “Be very careful with your words around here, CG. McCullough has eyes and ears all over this compound, and some of his hired guns are less forgiving of insults than I am. And for your information, I don’t work for McCullough, I work with him. And he’s not a dick. He’s just on edge because he’s so close to getting his family back centuries after he lost them!”

My eyes widen involuntarily as McCullough’s crazy plans start to make a little more sense to me. “Yeah. Too bad that if he succeeds, he’s going upset the balance of reality as we know it, and end the world!”

Miss Jones looks at me and rolls her eyes. “Wow. Kai really has you drinking the Kool-Aid with all of that bullshit about ‘balance’ and the Dao, doesn’t he!? Wake up, CG! The world is already in chaos! War, climate change, pollution, poverty, hunger, disease, illogical prejudice and hate…does all of that shit seem right to you!? You have always been so dreadfully nave, and maybe that’s why you became a cop, because you thought the system would start working for people if you became a part of it! But by now, you must have realized…there’s no balance in this world, no plan, no Dao making sure that the universe operates according to some cosmic order! I learned, years ago, that the world only makes sense if you force it to! And I and the other Wu are going to make that happen!”

I sigh as my ex steps in front of a closed door. “So, you really have thrown your lot in with these fuckers? You’re trying to conquer the whole damn world!?”

JJ sighs as she turns towards me. “I was afraid this would be hard for you to understand. Me and McCullough are trying to save the world, Christine! And if that means ruling over humanity to save people from themselves, that’s what we’re going to do! I’m glad I found you before that happened though. Now I’ll have a queen to rule by my side when I become one of the goddesses of the new world order!”

I shake my head at JJ’s ego, and presumption that I would abandon my friends, and every scruple I have, just to be with her again, even as I hate myself for being tempted to do so. “Jenny…I did miss you, but…I won’t be part of this madness you’re taking part in! I won’t help you hurt my friends!”

Jenny frowns at me. “We’ll see about that. We have a whole night before us Wu take our rightful place as the deities of this world, and I know that in that time, I’ll be able to convince you we’re right about what needs to be done. As for your friends, all of them except Kai will be just fine when this is all over, as long as the Wu Assassin hands over the Earth Wu Xing before we kill him. And we will kill him, CG. He and his ilk have been trying to hunt down my kind for centuries, and three of those fuckers have already tried to kill me, just for the crime of being gifted with a power I never asked for! So I had to kill them, instead. It’s his kind, or ours. It always has been! That’s why the last Wu Assassin cannot be allowed to live!”

I ponder Jenny’s words for several seconds as she opens the door to a huge, lavish room, where the walls, floors and carpet are all JJ’s favorite color: purple, And even as I look upon the room’s ridiculous contents, I can’t help but feel I’ve misjudged my ex. After all, if three Wu Assassins had already tried to kill her, for reasons she didn’t understand, why wouldn’t she think that the people who bore that title were evil, and that the Dao was a lie? True, that wouldn’t absolve her of killing other people, if McCullough’s words about my ex were true, but part of me hopes that there’s a logical explanation for those deaths as well. And that maybe, just maybe, I can convince Jenny to side with the good guys if I sweet talk her enough tonight.

But I push that thought aside for a second as I take in JJ’s opulent quarters, which look exactly like what she always said her bedroom would look like if she ever made a big enough score to become wealthy. Half of the room is filled with gold bars, jewelry, and large stacks of money, in various different world currencies. There is also a huge, golden wardrobe, filled with elegant clothes, a golden table set, and a king-sized bed with a golden headboard, silk, purple sheets, and sheer purple bed curtains. And the other side of Jenny’s room can only be described as a foodie’s paradise; stuffed to the brim with an ice cream dispenser with five different flavors of ice cream, complimented by nearby fudge and caramel pumps, as well as an adjoining container filled with various types of candy, sugar-covered nuts, and fruit toppings, two large refrigerators, a frozen shake machine, a large oven, and a huge, open cupboard filled with white bread, Nutella, peanut butter, and various types of chips, crackers, candy, and snack cakes.

JJ smirks at me. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

I shake my head. “It’s very nice, JJ. Looks like you finally got everything you ever wanted. Fancy clothes, tons of money, gold, jewels, and all the tasty food you could ever eat. All at the low, low cost of your soul.”

JJ frowns, ignoring my last statement as she replies to everything else I said. “What can I say? I’ve had two very profitable careers as a thief and card shark. Add in a few smart investments on my behalf by some high profile financial groups who handle the majority of my assets, and McCullough being a very generous employer, and yeah, I’ve done alright for myself. But there has always been one thing missing. Or there was, until today. You.”

Miss Jones forces a smile, and then says. “But now you’re here! I always thought I would have to wait until I became a goddess of this world before I found you again, but it looks like you and I found each other on the eve of my…our triumph, instead! Now that we’re together again, we can make up for lost time!”

I sigh deeply. “Jenny…we can’t just get back together, and pretend the last couple decades didn’t happen!”

JJ smirks. “I don’t see why not!” The brunette walks towards one of the refrigerators and pulls out a large chocolate cheesecake, with strawberries on top. She then lays the cheesecake, as well as a can full of whip cream, on her golden table, alongside some utensils and a napkin that had been placed there ahead of time. After the cheesecake is set, Jenny proceeds to get a large glass out from underneath the shake machine, fill it to the brim with chocolate shake mix, and place said chocolate shake on the table before adding whip cream and a cherry on top. Jenny then sits on a large, steel chair in front of the table, takes the top off the cheesecake plater, and starts to cut into the rich, decadent cheesecake with a fork with a large grin on her face. To her credit, Miss Jones seems to remember herself, puts her fork down, and turns to my just a second before the large bite of cheesecake reaches her lips. “I’m so sorry, CG! Where are my manners?! Please have a seat!” I reluctantly do so while saying, “Thanks”, after my ex gets up and offers me a chair on the opposite side of the table. After being upright all day, my feet are killing me! After I set down, Jenny smiles sweetly at me and asks, “Would you like something to eat as well, honey?!”

My eyes widen in surprise that Jenny intended to eat all of the food on the table herself, even as my stomach rumbles slightly at the sights and smells of the food in front of me. But I force myself to shake my head as I remember the strict diet I put myself on years ago, to insure I wouldn’t pack on the pounds…again, and become a cliché fat cop, like so many of my peers have since graduating from police academy. “That depends…Do you actually have anything healthy to eat around here?”

JJ smirks. “Not really. I do have some fruit next to the ice cream machine, but it’s all coated with sugary syrup.”

I shake my head and smile while gently patting my sides. “No, thanks. Processed foods go right to my hips!”

Miss Jones actually laughs at my concern as she takes her first bite of cheesecake. “Well, then you’re shit out of luck, CG! You know me! As far as I’m concerned, if a food isn’t deep fried, chocolate or high in fat, sodium, or sugar, it’s not worth eating!”

When I frown at JJ’s words though, the beautiful brunette smiles at me and takes my hand after finishing her first bite of food. “Hey, I didn’t mean anything by it! I just think it’s funny that you’re so hung up on your weight when there’s so much good food to eat right in front of you.”

I huff in annoyance as JJ resumes eating at a breakneck pace, moaning constantly with pleasure as she eats her decadent dessert. “That’s easy for you to say! You’ve always been an eating machine, but you never gain any weight! I mean, I always knew you had a freakishly fast metabolism, but damn!”

I point to the cheesecake Miss Jones is eating, which my ex has already consumed a quarter of. “Look at how much you’re eating! If I ate that much on a regular basis, I’d get enormously fat! “

Jenny daintily wipes off her chocolate stained lips with a napkin and gives me another wide grin which is ever so slightly tainted by chocolate stains on her usually flawless ivory teeth. Fuck! Even after all of these years, I still love watching my ex eat! The look of contentment and happiness in Jenny’s eyes at this moment would be more than enough to enough to get my blood boiling with love and desire for the supposed enemy in front of me…if her kissing me earlier today hadn’t already done that. But Jenny interrupts my naughty thoughts as she says. “So what if you did?! You can be fat if you want to be. I would love you at any size, Christine! And when you become the right hand woman of the goddess of the new world, nobody will care how big the ass sitting on your throne is!”

I blush as Jenny flicks a lock of wayward blonde hair behind my ear, like she used to do when we were girlfriends, and even though I know that it’s wrong, for so many reasons, I can’t help but voice what I’m feeling. “I really don’t agree with what you’re doing, but…I still love you too!”

Jenny smirks at me in that heart-stopping way that I love and hate at the same time. “I know. That kiss was proof enough of that!” My ex(?) girlfriend and I both smile as she eats the rest of the cheesecake, and I can’t help but stare in open wonder as she makes a spectacle of eating in a way that only she can, as Jenny moans and rubs her miraculously trim stomach, with a look of pure ecstasy on her face, after every bite! This moment reminds me of the first time I watched Jenny gorge herself, after we stole a cake from a bakery. A cake that was meant to be a surprise gift for our gang…but that Jenny, who had had gone days without food because she had been giving me all of hers after picking me fresh off the streets, had ended up eating all by herself in the alley behind the bakery. I never attempted to stop her though, nor did I tell a soul about the stolen cake later, because watching Jenny eat to her heart’s content until she was full and satisfied was one of the hottest experiences of my life! And I’ll be damned if watching Jenny gorging herself now isn’t just as sexy as it was the first time!

After Jenny finally finishes the cheesecake and wipes off her face with a napkin, she belches and farts and the same time. URP! POOT!’ These actions, of course, make the heat that has been building up between my legs since Jenny started eating grow even hotter!

Jenny smiles at me as she makes a show of rubbing her distended stomach. “I would say excuse me, but I know you love it when I make a pig of myself in front of you!”

I shrug and allow myself another half-smile. “True. Which is just as well, since you obviously still love making a pig of yourself!”

Jenny makes a show of pulling back her nose with her hand, until it slightly resembles a snout, and then rubs her stomach. “Oink!”

Jenny and I both laugh loudly for several seconds, and I desperately wish that this moment of levity between me and my enemy (?) could last forever. But of course, it can’t, and I accidentally bring the mood in the room down somewhat, when I ask an offhand question right as Jenny takes her first sip of chocolate shake. “Seriously?! Where do you put it all!?”

Jenny sighs. “Actually, for a little while…food went all over this!” Jenny vaguely gestures to her entire body, and then quietly adds. “Especially here…” My ex pats her belly, “Here…” Jenny stands up, turns around, and gently smacks her small, toned butt, “And here…”Jenny turns back around and touches both sides of her slim torso, and then her small breasts. My ex chooses that moment to laugh, but there is shame in her eyes when she adds. “Oh…and my cheeks used to look like this.” My ex closes her mouth and puffs out her cheeks for a moment, then points to her small chin and says. “And I had two of these, and the second one was really big!”

I shake my head in confusion. “What are you talking about, Jenny? Are you saying you used to be…a bigger woman?”

JJ rolls her eyes and looks down in shame. “I’m saying that I used to be fat, Christine! Really fat! After you left…I started eating even more than before and within a year, that lighting metabolism you were always so jealous of crapped out on me! Within a few years or so after that…I got fat! Over 300 pounds, in fact! I can’t tell you how much over, because my scale at the time didn’t go higher than that, but yeah, I was pretty damn fat!”

I shake my head and sigh. “Shit. I broke your heart, and you turned to food for comfort. I’m sorry.”

JJ shakes her head and speaks in a monotone voice, so I know she’s lying. “Don’t worry. I’m over it.” The she quickly adds. “Thankfully, corpulence wasn’t a permanent state for me. Stealing got harder after I got fat, because I couldn’t run nearly as well. Harder, but not impossible. With the right plans, and the right athletic partner, I was still able to pull off a number of highly lucrative heists. Me and an ex even managed to steal two of the Wu Xing from a Chinese museum!”

I frown at Miss Jones. “You and Gideon stole the Water and Metal Wu Xing, you mean?”

Miss Jones frowns right back at me and speaks between sips of her chocolate shake. “How did you know that?!”

I shrug. “I’m a good listener. I heard you two arguing in the hallway, when you said you would never be his again. What did you ever see in that monster?!”

JJ sighs. “Gideon wasn’t always a monster. He was a good man once. A good thief. Before he became the Metal Wu, and let the power go to his head…among other things. But honestly?”

JJ rolls her eyes and says. “I never loved him. I liked him once, sure. But I never loved him, you know? Not the way I love you! I think I only dated Gideon because he was the only person I knew who was willing to have sex with me when I was fat! Of course, I didn’t realize until later that was because he was a horn dog that would sleep with anybody, but…”

My heart aches at this confession, and I feel the need to interrupt Jenny and say. “I would have. Made love to you when you were fat, I mean. If I…if I could have been there for you.”

Jenny shakes her head. “You’re only saying that because you’ve never seen how enormously fat I used to be…”

I smile sadly, knowing that, although I’m trying to be sweeter than usual to swing my ex to my side of the upcoming Warlord/Assassin conflict, every word I’m saying right now is true. “I don’t care about that. I love you. No level of corpulence on your part could ever change that!”

Jenny’s eyes tear up for a second, but then Miss Jones’ eyes go blue as her tears are forcefully drawn up back into her tear ducts. JJ then forces a smile and shrugs. But there is venom in her voice when she replies. “I guess we’ll never know if that’s true now, will we!? Because you left me long before I got fat!”

Before I can reply to that remark, Miss Jones shakes her head and quickly adds. “But that’s all water under the bridge now. Literally.”

Miss Jones laughs at her own bud pun, and then explains herself while still chuckling. “Because…you see…it was the…Water Wu Xing…that…helped me…lose weight…and keeps…the pounds off…no matter how much…I eat! So water…under…bridge!”

I shake my head, not really seeing the logic in that statement. “How the fuck does that work?!”

JJ shrugs. “Not a clue! I just know that; shortly after I absorbed the Water Wu Xing, I wished really hard to be thin…which I did about 100 times a day back then….and poof!” Jenny stands up while smirking and proudly proclaims that, “Heifer Jenny went bye-bye, and thin, sexy Jenny…” My ex spins around to show off as she runs her hands down her face, neck, boobs, arms, torso, sides, ass, and legs, all the way down to her tiny toes, as I now discover that Jenny kicked her shoes off under the table. “Is back in business for good!”

I shake my head and smirk. “That easy, huh? You just wished to thin, and stay thin, and that’s what happened? Fuck! I’m even more jealous of your skinny ass than I was before!”

Jenny smirks as she sets down, then she quickly finishes her shake and replies to my words. “I think I’ll take that as a compliment! But no…it’s not that easy. Ever since I made that wish, I have to go to the bathroom ever couple hours or so for some reason, which let me tell you, makes international flights an absolute bitch! Speaking of which…nature calls!” Jenny then quickly goes behind one of the fridges and opens a door I hadn’t seen before; into a small bathroom (because I guess some sacrifices had to be made to fulfill the rest of my old flame’s ridiculous request for a luxurious room in the middle of a fucking abandoned warehouse). Two minutes later, I hear a toilet flush, then a faucet run for several seconds, before JJ runs back into the room and sits back down at the table with a smile on her face. “Sorry about that! Where were we? Oh yes! I was just about to tell you that the other downside of the Water Wu Xing keeping me thin is that a portion of my Wu energy is always being used for that purpose.”

I shake my head. “I still don’t get it. Are you saying that constantly using you’re…powers, for lack of a better term, to stay thin, physically exhausts you, or is it more like your…wish makes your Wu abilities run out of steam faster?”

JJ shakes her head. “No. It’s neither of those things. Consciously using my Wu abilities sometimes takes a lot of mental effort, but it doesn’t tax my body, because the power doesn’t come from my body, it comes from the Water Wu Xing. And my abilities don’t run out of power either, because as the Water Wu, I draw my power from the element of water, which constantly produces energy I can use, as long as any water exists in the universe, or until…unless I die, of course. And besides, I don’t have to constantly will myself to stay thin, it just sort of happens now that I’ve made that wish, so that little gift doesn’t tax my mind either. It’s more like…I can feel that there’s a certain portion of my Wu Xing’s power that I should have access to, at any given moment, but I don’t. I think that’s the portion of my abilities which is constantly dedicated to keeping me thin, because I’m hopelessly addicted to eating like a pig, and can’t diet to save my life. Believe me; I tried when I was fat. And since I didn’t purposely use my powers to make me thin in the first place…I have no idea how to turn that perk of being the Water Wu off, or exactly what would happen if I could consciously access that portion of my power.. Not that I would ever want to try, you understand.”

JJ shivers “I do not want to be a fat ass ever again!”

I shrug. “I guess that makes sense. I definitely wouldn’t want you to instantly become massively overweight; to the point it damaged your health. But I’m not sure artificially speeding up your metabolism with magic is good for you either.”

Miss Jones rolls her eyes. “The Wu aren’t magic! We just draw our power from natural elements, which just happen to be powerful enough to defy the laws of nature, as science currently understands them. My abilities only seem like magic to those who don’t understand how they work!”

I raise my eyebrow. “And you understand how the Wu work?”

JJ frowns, nods, then, after a moment’s hesitation, shakes her head. “Yes…mostly. I understand enough to know that my Wu Xing keeping me thin isn’t hurting me. And McCullough says that after we Wu complete a certain ritual tomorrow, we will be able to take our Wu abilities to such great heights, we’ll transcend life and death themselves, allowing us to become all powerful, immortal, capable of raising the dead, and…”

Jenny takes my right hand, which is resting on the table between us, and she smiles as I let her do this. “We will become capable of bestowing immortality on anyone we choose! And I’m going to pick you, Christine! Because I want you by my side for all of eternity!”

I angrily pull my hand away. “Why, so I can be your pet for all of eternity?!”

JJ shakes her head and frowns. “Of course not! I want you to rule by my side as an equal.”

I shake my head. “Uh-huh. And what if we disagree about something, in this new world you’re trying to create? Something important?”

Miss Jones sighs. “If you and I disagree about something concerning policy in Europe, or parts of Africa and Asia, the portion of the world that the Wu have agreed I will rule after tomorrow’s ceremony, then we will talk about it, and try to come to a compromise. If we can’t compromise that day, we will sleep on it, and try to come to a decision in the morning. But on the rare occasions that we disagree for a whole week, or if we can’t agree on a decision we need to make quickly…then yes, I will get the final say on decision concerning my designated territories.”

I huff and cross my arms. “Because you’re the Water Wu, right?”

Miss Jones nods. “That’s right.”

I shake my head and sigh. “You know, JJ, for all your talk of trying to make the world a better place, you sound exactly like all of the tyrants you’re trying to replace. If you keep going down this road, you’re going to become just like them!”

Miss Jones scowls at me. “And what do you know about it, huh!? Nothing! You don’t know the burden that comes with the power I wield! Every waking moment, of every day, I feel tons of plastics and other pollutants being unceremoniously dumped into oceans, rivers and streams, doing incalculable damage to underwater ecosystems! Every night, I have nightmares about turtles and dolphins dying in fishing nets, or fish being overharvested from the seas until they go extinct! And every morning, I wake up crying, because I know my nightmares are real, and they are constantly coming true, all the time! And they will keep on coming true until every living thing, in every body of water, and eventually, every creature on this planet, including humans, is dead!”

Jenny is crying now, and this time, it is me who reaches out to hold her hand as she sobs while continuing to scowl at me. “So don’t ask me to leave the world as it, to turn my back on every living thing on this planet, because I won’t, I can’t! I’m not trying to conquer the world because I want to! I’m doing this because I have to! Because If do nothing, I will slowly go insane as humanity rapidly tears the Earth apart!”

Despite her angry words, I continue to hold Jenny’s hand. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know…”

Jenny shakes her head and looks at me accusingly. “You would have if you had stayed with me! Then you would have been there, instead of Gideon, when I stole those Wu Xing, and you would have become the Metal Wu the same day I became the Water Wu. Then you would have felt the strip mining of metals from this Earth that Gideon feels every second, of every day. That’s why; as much as I dislike the man Gideon has become…I can’t hate him, not really. He became the monster he is today because his attachment to his Wu Xing means he’s constantly suffering…just like I’m always suffering! The only difference is that I’m strong enough to handle it and stay sane. Gideon clearly wasn’t.”

Jenny smiles sadly at me. “But I know you would have been! You’ve always been strong, just like me! That’s one of the reasons that, despite everything, I know I will always love you. Even though you left me, years ago, without even saying goodbye!”

Jenny pulls her hand away from me and resumes crying as I shake my head. “Jenny, we talked about this when we were teens! I didn’t want to leave you, but I had to! My mom quit her job in LA and moved to Calgary for three months, surviving off of almost nothing, just to try to find me! You saw all the missing child poster she put up all over town, there were hundreds of them! How could I not go back to a mother that loved me enough to do all that, who risked becoming homeless and destitute as she used every waking moment to find me, instead of working? My mom did all that for me, even after I selfishly run away, in hopes of waiting until my dad got out of prison, so that I could stay with him?! My mom needed me!”

“So did I!” JJ puts her hand to her mouth, shakes her head, and then dries her tears with her free hand as she shakes her head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you. It just…it hurt me…so badly, when I woke up that cold September morning alone, with nothing on your side of the cot but a farewell letter.”

I shake my head and point at Jenny. “That’s bullshit! That is not fair, and you know it! It didn’t have to be like that! When I found out my mom was in town, and was looking for me, when I discovered she did still give a damn about me, I asked you, begged you, pleaded with you, countless times, to come with us! To let my mother take you into our home, which we both know she would have, if I had made that a condition for going back to LA with her, so that you could live in a home, a real home, and have a better life! But you loved stealing; you loved crime, too much to abandon that life! And as soon as I realized that you loved your dreams off ill-gotten wealth and power more than you loved me…I knew that I had to leave you, even if it was the hardest thing I’ve ever done.”

JJ glares at me for several seconds, then laughs. But there is no joy in her laughter as she says. “Wow! And you called me a bullshitter!? If you really believe that enormous load of manure you just dumped on me, you really don’t know me at all!”

I sigh and shake my head as my head starts to pound. This has already been an exhausting enough day without the love of my life putting me through an emotional ringer. “What are you talking about?”

Jenny’s eyes widen. “You mean, you really don’t know?! Christine…I do love this life I’ve built for myself…” JJ waves her hand around the opulent room around us, representing the lifestyle she had always dreamed off as a teenager, and had finally attained in her 30’s. Then Jenny shakes her head and said. “But I love you so much more! I always have! I didn’t choose crime over a life with you. I chose us, our relationship, over a comfy, suburban life, living in your mom’s house as your SIBLING!”

My eyes widen at the implication of this revelation as Jenny continues speaking. “Think about it! Even IF you could have talked your mom into adopting me, even if she could have learned to love me like a second daughter, which is better than my real parents ever did, do you really think that your mom would have let us continue our relationship under her roof!? I don’t think so!”

I shake my head as I am forced to confront a truth I had never suspected, that Jenny had a good, not entirely selfish reason for not wanting to come live with me and my mom in LA. “But…we could have kept our relationship a secret from her.”

Jenny shakes her head. “No, we couldn’t. Not for long. Not if your mom’s house was as small as you told me it was. And then we all would have ended up fighting about your mom’s two “daughters” having a sexual relationship, and you would have been forced to run away with me again, or to stay with your mom, without me. So you see it was always inevitable that you would have to choose between living with me, and living with your mom. I guess I figured there was no point in delaying that choice. And you choose your mom, and a comfortable little life in the suburbs, over me.”

I put my head in my hands. “I didn’t know…all of that.”

Jenny sighs. “If you had…would it have changed your decision, or just made the same decision harder?”

I can’t meet my ex’s eyes as I softly whisper, so quietly that Jenny has to bend her ear towards my side of the table to hear me. “The second one.”

Jenny smiles sadly. “I figured that. That’s why I didn’t tell you why I wouldn’t go to LA with you and your mom.”

I shake my head as I say. “You don’t understand. I would have still picked my mom because I knew something you didn’t. Something I found out about my mother when I was spying on her in her one-room shack she was renting in Calgary. My mother was sick. Really sick. She had cancer. And she was risking her already precarious health by living in such squalor while she was trying to look for me. That’s why I chose to go back to L.A. with her, instead of staying with you. That choice tore me apart! But as much as I regret leaving you, I know I would have regretted abandoning my sick mother more. Because you may have needed me back then, but she needed me even more.”

Jenny leans back in her chair and closes her eyes while running her right hand across her head. “Fuck! I didn’t know that! Damn! I guess we both badly misjudged each other, all those years ago!”

We both can’t help but let out a strained laugh at that realization, even though it’s not remotely funny that we’ve both suffered two decades of heartache and emotional scarring due to a massive misunderstanding. Finally, once our nonsensical laughter stops, Jenny takes my hand again. “What happened? After you and your mom went to LA?”

Since Jenny has already told me a lot of her post-breakup life story with me, I figure it’s only fair I return the favor. I sigh deeply, and then reply. “Well, my mom and I didn’t get to have a cushy little life in the suburbs. My dad was in prison, so he couldn’t pay much in the way of child or spousal support, and when he died in the pen, what little money he was contributing dried up, because almost all of his assets had already been seized by the feds. So my mom and I had to move to an apartment in downtown LA, since she could no longer afford the mortgage on her house and pay her medical bills at the same time. And even then, I still had to get an after school job as a waitress to keep a roof over our head, because my mom was now too sick to work, and her health insurance benefits from her last job went away when she quit to look for me. My mom wasn’t even supposed to live another six month, by the time she and I got back to LA, but she fought on for two years. Long enough to watch me graduate high school from her wheelchair. Long enough to see me enroll myself in police academy, so she would know I was going to keep my promise to her, that I wouldn’t grow up to be a criminal, and die in prison like my father did.”

Jenny shakes her head, then briefly squeezes my hand , and says, with true sorrow in her eyes. “I’m truly sorry for your losses.”

I reward Jenny with a small smile. “Thank you.”

Jenny sighs heavily. “Your recent history explains a lot. About your motives. About why you’ve chosen to side with the Wu Assassin and so-called cosmic balance. Now you know my story, and I know yours. Our paths crossed for a while, and then diverged, and now our paths have crossed again. But our lives, our choices, have put us on opposite sides of the biggest chessboard, in the most important conflict of all time. What are we going to do about that, Christine?”

I shake my head and frown. “I don’t know, Jenny. I still care about you, and you still care about me, and I don’t want to hurt you. And I believe... I know that you don’t want to hurt me, either. But you’ve made it clear that you won’t stop helping the other Wu warlords take over the world, and I’ve made it clear that I can’t help cold-blooded killers like you and your friends do that.”

JJ crosses her arms in front of her torso and frowns. “I’m not a cold-blooded killer, Christine! I kill when I have to in order to achieve my goals, to save the world. But I don’t enjoy killing. And when I do kill, I only kill truly bad people, and even then, only when there’s not another way.”

I want to retort there is always another way, but I know from my experience as a cop that sometimes, the only way to save an innocent person from being killed is to kill a guilty person. So I’m almost inclined to give Miss Jones the benefit of a doubt, and take her words about her kills at face value, except…” McCullough told me that you recently killed a man who had acquired an item he needed at an auction. What was he guilty off? Besides having something your employer wanted, I mean?

To my surprise, Jenny takes my accusations in stride. “What was the Duke guilty of? Where to begin? Tax evasion, using various white collar schemes to steal money from the taxpayer’s of Croatia, political bribery, funding, and profiting from, various drug trafficking, illegal arms dealing, and human trafficking rings, and paying to have political rivals, the ones who wouldn’t accept bribes to look the other way, assassinated. And that’s just the shit that’s illegal! When he was still alive, the Duke was also a philanderer who cheated on his wife constantly, and he lavished money on his six known mistresses, instead of using his ill-gotten wealth to make his wife and six children’s lives better. Oh, and he cheats at cards. This is all public knowledge in Croatia, by the way. Well, maybe not the card part. But everyone in that part of the world was too scared of the scumbag, or too powerless, to do anything about it all. I was neither of those things.”

I nod my head and bite my lip. “Okay. So this Duke was a bastard. And he probably deserved whatever you did to him. But that didn’t give you the right to become his judge, jury and executioner!”

JJ shrugs. “If not me, then who? The government in that country was too corrupt to stop him, and like I said, the common people were too afraid. And yet, for all that old man’s sins, I didn’t want to kill him. I just needed the relic in his possession to save the world! I even gave him an out, after he tried to cheat me out of the relic I had rightfully won! I offered that corrupt old man a lot of money for that item, but his pride wouldn’t let him admit that he had tried to cheat me, and he wouldn’t give the relic up. So I had to kill him, as quickly and painlessly as I knew how, in order to get the relic me and the other Wu need to save the world. It was for the greater good. Just like when I killed that one guy, the night before you left me alone in Calgary,”

I glare at Jenny. I hate the moment she is referring to. And I hate myself a little for being grateful that my ex did what she did that night. “That guy’ was a security guard, who was just doing his job, trying to prevent us from stealing jewelry from his store! How could killing him, with that gun you never told me you had, be for the greater good?!”

Jenny scowls. “As far as I’m concerned, that so-called “security guard’s” life became worth less than the plastic rent-a-cop badge on his chest the moment he tried to shoot you! He had already tackled you to the ground by that point, and recovered the jewelry, remember? All he should have done then was try to detain you, and then call the cops! But no, that bastard decided he needed to be a motherfucking vigilante and, how did he put it, ‘teach hoodlums like you a lesson’ by killing an unarmed teenage girl, execution style, when you were already on the ground, and clearly not a threat to that 300 pound asshole! So yeah, I killed someone to save your life. And if I had to, I’d do it again! Because I love you CG, and I know you are a good person! I know it’s better for the world…” Jenny lowers her voice and squeezes my hand with an earnest look in her eyes that makes my heart melt. “Better for me, that you live. I couldn’t let you die back then, and I don’t want you to die trying to stop something that needs to happen now! So please, Christine, help me do what I need to do tomorrow to make this world a better place for everyone. Because if you try to stop us Wu…I’m afraid you might die tomorrow!”

I scowl at Miss Jones. “Is that a threat!?”

Jenny sighs deeply, retracts her hand, and then starts holding her head in her hands while closing her eyes. “No. As much as I really believe that we Wu need to take the reins of this world, to get humanity back on track…I could never bring myself to hurt you, for any reason. But I’m warning you, if you try to stop us tomorrow, some of the other Wu might kill you, and I’m not sure I would be able to stop them. I’m just one of the four current Wu after all, and McCullough is, at least for the moment, stronger than I am. If you get yourself in trouble tomorrow, I may not be able to save you! And if you’re killed by a Wu, I won’t be able to resurrect you after we Wu ascend to godhood.”

The expression on my face softens as I give Jenny a sad smile. “I’m sorry. I should have known that you would never hurt me.” I sigh and shake my head. “Just like I know I could never bring myself to harm you, even now, when the whole world is at stake! And I am grateful that you saved me that day in the jewelry store, even If I do still carry a lot of guilt for that security guard’s death, and have nightmares about it, sometimes..”

Jenny frowns. “I’m sorry…”

I shake my head. “Don’t be. You’re right. If you hadn’t done what you did, that muscular oaf would have killed me. There was no other way for me to get out of that situation alive, I see that now. It doesn’t mean I have to like it. Look, I know that you’re a good person, Jenny. That you have a good heart. But I still believe that you have fallen in with some bad people, and that what you and the other Wu are trying to do is wrong. Because Kai Jin, a man I trust, the man who saved my life when Uncle Six tried to kill me, told me that the Wu setting foot inside the Path to conquer the world will upset the balance of the entire universe! So as much as I still love you, even after all these years, and I know that, as little sense as it makes, even with the whole damn world in the balance, I could never bring myself to hurt you,…I can’t side with you and your allies tomorrow against my friends.”

JJ shakes her head and sighs. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Jenny and I are at an impasse now, and we both know it. Both of us think we’re right, and that the other is wrong. And although we both clearly love each other, neither of us is willing to turn their back on their allies in order to help the other’s side of tomorrow’s conflict win. In short, our situation seems tragically hopeless. Because whichever side wins tomorrow, Wu warlords, or the Wu Assassin, Jenny and I will both lose. Whoever wins tomorrow, one of us will die, and the other one will mourn the other for the rest of her life.

Eventually, though, after Miss Jones and I have sat staring at each other for several awkward minutes, I get an idea that give me hope. There’s just one problem. “Damn it! I don’t have a phone! If I had that, there’s a way we could both get out of this mess alive, no matter which side wins tomorrow!”

Jenny allows herself a half-smile. “Really? How?!”

I shake my head. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t have my phone, so…”

Jenny smiles at me as she hands me my phone from her handbag. “I swiped this from McCullough’s office, when I was talking to him about Tommy. Once a thief, always a thief, right? Anyway, I was hoping that I could convince you to tell Kai to give up the Earth Wu Xing. But I’m guessing you have a different plan?”

I nod and smile. “Different plan, involving the same man. But you’re going to have to trust me for this to work. Do you trust me?”

Jenny smiles at me. “Always!”


	2. Sleeping With the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CG and Miss Jones devise a potential way out of their conundrum, with a little help from the Wu Assassin. But will their plan work? Afterwards, two old lover's make plans for an uncertain future...and become close once more as adults. 
> 
> This chapter contains feeding and stuffing elements, discussions about weight gain (some of which are a bit dark), and somewhat graphic lesbian sex (which I hope I depicted correctly). Don't like, don't read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Again, sorry if the chapter breaks are awkward.

CG’s POV…

My smile widens as I dial Kai’s number, and then hear his voice answer on the other end of the line after only one ring. “CG! Thank God! Did you manage to escape from…?”

I shake my head. “Not exactly, Kai. But I did manage to get free from Gideon’s control, with the help of an old friend…” Jenny smiles at me as I prove my claim to be who I say I am by verbally recounting the story of the night I found out Kai was the Wu Assassin. Jenny actually chuckles quietly when I get to the part where Kai almost saw me naked on accident, and I managed to kick the Wu Assassin’s ass in a fight, and then tie him up. 

After I finish telling that story, Kai sighs with relief. “Good, you’re you. But if you didn’t escape from the compound, how did you manage to break free of Gideon’s influence and get your phone back?”

I sigh. “That’s a long story, Kai. That old friend that I told you helped me? The one who had me freed from Gideon, got me my phone back, and is protecting me as we speak? She’s the Water Wu.”

Kai’s voice becomes angry. “CG, if your friend is one of the Wu warlords, you can’t trust her!”

“Just like you couldn’t trust Uncle Six, who gave up his power, risked his life, and for all I know, may be dead right now, all for you? What about Jenny Wah, huh? She’s the Fire Wu now. Can you trust her?!”

Kai hesitates for several seconds, and then replies in a clipped tone that indicates he is trying to hold back a lot of anger. “Do not talk about Jenny like that in front of me, do you understand?! She and I have a history together you couldn’t even begin to understand!”

I force myself not to chuckle at the irony behind Kai’s statement. “Oh, I think I understand very well, Kai. I see the way you look at your Jenny. You love her so much, but there’s something in your past, and now this Wu stuff, keeping the two of you apart.” 

Kai still sounds angry, but less so now. “How do you know all that?”

I sigh. “Because I’m good at reading people, Kai. It’s a good skill to have when you’re a cop. And I also knew what to look for. Because you see, as fate would have it, the Water Wu is my Jenny. Jenny Jones, to be precise. She and I have a lot of history too. She even saved my life once. And Miss Jones and I….” I sigh and silently pray to the Dao, God, whatever is out there, that Kai doesn’t have any homophobic tendencies, before I add. “We used to be girlfriends. And she and I still love each other, Kai, even after being apart from each other for years.” I ignore a groaning noise coming from Kai’s end of the line, and I really hope that Lu Xin isn’t listening in on this conversation, because that would just be…awkward, as I continue speaking. “Miss Jones and I just ended up on opposite sides of this conflict, just like you and Uncle Six did. Just like you and your Jenny have.”

Kai sighs deeply on the other end of the line. “So what do you want me to do about it!? I’m guessing if you’re talking to me like this, you couldn’t get Miss Jones to agree to fight with us tomorrow morning?”

I grimace. “I’m afraid not. Miss Jones still believes her cause is the right one, and I’m still with you, Kai. But…however tomorrow turns out, neither of us wants the other to die, or be imprisoned, when all is said and done.”

JJ shakes her head and points to the center of the table. “Put the phone here, and put it on speaker.”

I gulp, and then look around nervously. “Are you sure that’s safe? What if one of McCullough’s men hears us?”

JJ sighs. “Then they would have heard us talking with Kai already. But I don’t think that will happen. I sweep this room for bugs regularly, and all of the walls in this room are soundproofed. Trust me.”

I nod my head, and then do what JJ asks me to, before she says. “Hello, Mr. Wu Assassin. This is Miss Jones, the Water Wu speaking. And I hate your guts!”

Kai grunts and says, “Likewise!” 

I glare at JJ, but just as Kai is saying, “This is a waste of time!” and is probably about to hang up, JJ quickly adds, “Buttt…CG seems to think I can trust you to negotiate fairly, even though three of your predecessors tried to kill me for no reason, before I even started doing business with McCullough. And since the woman I love tells me you saved her life once, I’m willing to give you the benefit of a doubt. So let me just ask you… Is CG right? Can I trust you, Kai?”

Kai sighs. “Yes. If CG trusts you, and you saved my friend’s life once, than I trust you too. At least enough to bargain with you.”

“I trust her Kai.” I immediately reply. I hear a tsking sound then, and I know Lu Xin is definitely listening now, so I sigh and add. “I can hear you, Lu Xin. And I’m sorry. I know you and I had…a moment the other day. And I do, I did, like you, but… I never felt for you the way I feel about my Jenny. I’m in love with Miss Jones, Lu Xin. I have been almost twenty years!”

Apparently, Kai’s phone is on speaker now too, because I can clearly hear Lu Xin when her replies. “Whatever. It’s fine. I mean, you and I didn’t even get to first base, much less have any kind of commitment. If you want to downgrade from a car thief down to a fucking supervillain that’s trying to take over the world, that’s no sweat of my back!”

I frown because I can tell that, despite his brave words, Lu Xin is hurt that I chose JJ over him, but I’m glad that neither he, nor Kai, attacked my choice to be with a woman. And while my brain tells me my friends may be right about me being crazy for still being in love with Miss Jones, now that she’s a Wu Warlord, my heart is telling me that I’ve made the right decision. Because I know that I could never truly fall in love with Lu Xin, when my heart has only truly belonged to the woman sitting across from me, since JJ and I were both sixteen.

JJ interrupts my melancholy thoughts as she speaks with her insufferably arrogant, impossibly sexy, trademark smirk on her face. “Suck it up, Romeo! CG’s is mine, and I’m hers! Deal with it!” 

I stifle a laugh as Lu Xin mutters, “Whatever.” I still feel a little bad for my…I don’t know if there is a term for what the Chinese man almost was to me. Pre-ex-boyfriend, maybe? Anyway, I feel bad for the guy, but I’m secretly glad for JJ’s possessive streak at the moment, because it reinforces her earlier words and actions, indicating she still loves me. Also, Jenny Jones is hot when she gets possessive!

Miss Jones takes on a no-nonsense tone as she continues speaking. “Now that’s out of the way, can the four of us be adults for five minutes and get back to business?”

Kai sound impatient as he replies. “Please! Lu Xin, stay out of this conversation, if you can’t keep your emotions in check. What exactly are you proposing, Miss Jones?”

JJ sighs and says. “I’m not sure yet, this phone call was CG’s idea. But…I really don’t want CG to get hurt tomorrow. I will protect her, if I can. Even from the other Wu, if I have to. But I’m not sure that I can insure her safety on my own.”

“I guess you and I have at least one thing in common, Miss Jones. I want CG to be safe, too. ” Kai replies. “That still doesn’t answer the question about what you want from me. You know I’m the Wu Assassin. You know I can’t give the Earth Wu Xing up, and let you and the other Wu warlords get to the Path tomorrow.”

Before JJ can open her mouth to object to Kai’s words, I quickly insert myself back into the conversation. “Nobody’s asking you to do that, Kai. Nobody’s asking either of you to switch sides, because I know both of you are convinced you’re right, and wouldn’t even consider doing that. And I’m still on your side, Kai.”

I give JJ a said smile before I continue speaking. “But I also know that I don’t want Miss Jones to get hurt tomorrow, any more than you want your Jenny to get hurt. I won’t kill Miss Jones, Kai. Even for you. And....” I hesitate, hoping that my friends don’t take this as a threat before I say. “And I won’t let you kill her, either. I know that sounds insane, but…”

Kai sighs on the other end of the line. “If wanting to protect Miss Jones is insane, than maybe I am too. Because you’re right, I do care for Jenny Wah. And I don’t know if…I don’t think I could kill her either, even if it was the only way to stop the other Wu from getting to the Path. So I can understand you not being willing to kill your ex. But you know as well as I do that the Wu cannot be allowed to win tomorrow. I can’t just surrender the Earth Wu Xing, and while I am willing to spare your friend if she stands down tomorrow…I will kill anyone, including Miss Jones, that tries to attack me or my friends.”

I sigh, thinking that this negotiation is going nowhere fast, until JJ bites the bullet and replies with as frown. “Well, it seems to me that neither of wants CG to be hurt, Kai. And if you really meant what you said about being willing to spare me, then I have a proposal that should satisfy all parties involved. A limited cease-fire. Tomorrow morning, when McCullough has told us Wu you are supposed to meet us with the Earth Wu Xing, I will not attack you, or any of your friends. In return, neither you, nor any of your buddies, will attack me. Do we have a deal?”

Kai sighs. “What about the other Wu, and McCullough’s men?”

JJ shrugs. “You and your allies have to duke it out with them on your own. I can’t control what my allies do. McCullough’s their ringleader, not me. Like CG said, I’m not switching sides; I’m just agreeing not to hurt you or your friends tomorrow, in exchange for all of you not attacking me. And one more thing, I want CG to stay out of the fighting altogether. That’s non-negotiable, by the way. I will not risk the woman I love getting hurt.”

“Hey!” I glare at JJ, because she knows I never agreed to that, but Kai quickly replies. “Done. CG, you didn’t want your Jenny to get hurt, so this is the price you have to pay for that. Also, no offense, but taking the Water Wu out of the fight is going to give me much better odds of winning than one cop fighting by my side. I’m sorry, but that’s the way it has to be now.”

I reluctantly nod. “Fine. I'll stay out of the fight tomorrow, too.”

Kai resumes speaking, in his usual, serious tone. “Good, but we still have other terms to hammer out. What happens if your side wins without your help, Miss Jones?”

JJ smirks. “Then I’m afraid you and your friends, other than CG, of course, will die, Mr. Wu Assassin. But not by my hand. Then I will become a goddess of the new world order, while Christine rules by my side. I already have an agreement with McCullough that CG is not to be harmed. So I’m not worried about her in that scenario.”

Kai audibly scoffs. “And you really think McCullough will still honor that agreement if you refuse to fight for him tomorrow?”

JJ looks at me nervously, but fakes a confident tone as she replies. “He’d better, I’ll fight to the death to defend the woman I love if I have to, and I will take down all of McCullough’s men, and as many of the other Wu as I can, down with me! Besides, despite the fact that he is, technically, more powerful, McCullough is frightened of me, for reasons too complicated to go into right now. I don’t think he’ll be willing to challenge me, after the fighting is done tomorrow.”

Kai scoffs again. “Whatever you say, Miss Jones. So, what happens if my side wins?”

JJ frowns. “In that extremely unlikely scenario…after you’ve killed McCullough, and all of his men, I will stand down. I know I have no chance of taking over the world on my own.”

“That’s not good enough.” Kai quickly replies. “I will need to take yours and Jenny Wah’s Wu Xin as well. The Earth will not be safe until the Monk Piece and all the Wu Xin are reintegrated into the Tortoise Shell, and then returned to heaven.”

JJ shakes her head. “The Water Wu Xin is a part of me now, just like the Fire Wu Xin is a part of your Jenny. You can’t take them from us without killing us both. And you promised you wouldn’t hurt either of us, Kai.”

I smile as I correct JJ. “That’s not true! You still know how to make that Gu stuff, right Kai? Couldn’t you use that to take the Wu Xin out of both Jenny’s without killing them?”

Kai immediately picks up on that idea. even as JJ frowns at me for suggesting it. “Yes. It will take time to get all the ingredients, and I’m afraid the process will be very painful for both of you, but it should be possible to free both Miss Jones and Jenny Wah from their Wu Xing without killing them using the Gu. I don’t know how we’re going to get blood from Jenny’s victims for that though, because she killed all of the people she’s been forced to hurt with her power.”

JJ sighs, apparently resigning herself to the possibility of losing her abilities soon, even as she says. “I have the same problem.”

I shake my head. “We’ll find a way, okay? If Kai wins tomorrow, and again, I hope you do, Kai. I’m sure that we’ll find some way to make the Gu work for both of our Jennys. So, do we all have an agreement?”

JJ reluctantly nods. “Yes.” Kai quickly responds with, “Yes.” And Lu Xin responds backs several seconds later with a surly “Yes.” Of his own. 

I sigh in relief. “Good. Then we are all in accord concerning what it going to happen tomorrow.”

“Sure. Just one last thing.” JJ quickly adds with a scowl. “If CG dies, for any reason, tomorrow, the deal is off, Kai! I will hold you personally responsible, and I will kill you, if that happens, Mr. Wu Assassin. Even if it costs me my own life. Because at that point, I just won’t care anymore. Do you got that? This offer is completely contingent on Christine’s safety!”

Kai sighs on the other end of the line. “I understand. CG will not be harmed. I will see you tomorrow, Miss Jones. And CG? Take care of yourself.”

Then Kai hangs up the phone before I can say anything.

….Kai’s POV…

I turn to Lu Xin, who is sitting in the driver’s seat next to me, as we drive In Lu Xin's sports car, away from the warehouse where we believed McCullough and the other Wu, including my Jenny, as well as CG and Tommy Wah, had been held. Unfortunately, my best friend and I only found Jenny Wah (who refuses to be rescued until her brother is safe) and a trap (which we barely survived), waiting for us. Hopefully, my deal with CG and Miss Jones will prove more helpful than today’s efforts to beat McCullough. If the Water Wu keeps up her end of the deal, that is.

As if reading my thoughts, Lu Xin asks. “Do you think that watery bitch will keep her word tomorrow?”

I shake my head and allow myself a half-smile. “I don’t know. Maybe she will if you don’t refer to her as a ‘bitch’ in person. Whatever is, or was, going on between you and CG, I need you to put your personal issues aside if are going to stop McCullough tomorrow. With the Fire Wu on our side, and the Water Wu out of the fight, we might still have a chance of stopping him from getting to the Path and tearing the world apart.”

Lu Xin sighs. “You’re right, Kai. Of course you are. You’re always right.”

I shake my head. “Not always. And…I’m sorry. I didn’t know that you liked CG that way. I guess it’s not easy, hearing that she’s with another woman now.”

My best friend shakes his head. “I don’t care about that. I’m not homophobic, Kai. You know that. If CG is a carpet muncher, that’s her business. And it’s not like I was in love with the girl, or anything. I just liked her. It’s my pride that hurts more than anything else. Being dumped for a villain of any gender kind of sucks, you know? I mean, what does that say about me?”

I shrug. “Nothing. You’re not a bad guy, Lu Xin, even if you are a car thief. You’re just not CG’s type. Apparently, she prefers the company of women. There’s nothing wrong with that. That’s just the way she is. And as far as Miss Jones being a villainess goes…After everything that happened with Uncle Six, and Jenny becoming the Fire Wu to protect her brother…I’m not sure the line between good and bad is as clear cut as I once thought. Most of us seem to be somewhere in the middle. All I know is, if Miss Jones keeps up her end of the deal, we are going to spare her when all this is over. Because CG is our friend, and that’s what she wants.”

Lu Xin nods and sighs. “Yeah. I guess that would be the right thing to do.”

I force myself to smile as I add. “I think you had the right idea, though. You should try to find a nice girl, maybe settle down…”

Lu Xin laughs. “No, I am not hearing this speech from you, Kai! Not when you don’t have the balls to get back together with Jenny Wah! You two are still clearly crazy about each other.”

I shake my head. “Things between Miss Wah and I are…complicated.”

Lu Xin scoffs. “Then uncomplicate them! Life’s too short to hold a grudge against someone you care about, Kai! Especially over something as petty as our Jenny taking a loan from Uncle Six for her restaurant. I mean, I really hate to admit it Kai, but Uncle Six turned out to not be such a bad guy in the end, even if he did accidentally give me my scars. And I’m sure Miss Wah had her reasons for taking that money. You need to let it go, and ask her out when this is all over!”

I nod. “Maybe you’re right. I will consider forgiving my Jenny and asking her out, if and when we all survive tomorrow. On one condition: You promise to consider finding your own girl, and giving up your life of crime.”

Lu Xin chuckles. “That last part is definitely not happening. I need money to pay for my fast cars and nice threads, Kai! Besides, most of the women I hang around with hate my scars, and only like me for my money. But…there is one girl I know who is kind of cool. A bartender at a Karaoke club I like to hang out at. She has a very pretty face, never flinches at the sight of my scars, and she lets me drink for free whenever her manager isn’t around. I kind of like her, and I’ve considered taking her out on the town, more than once.”

I smile. “That’s good. You should ask her out!”

Lu Xin shakes his head. “You wouldn’t like her.”

I shrug. “Why is that? Is she a criminal or something?”

Lu Xin gives me an amused smile. “Like that would put me off?! No, this girl is just…kind of big.”

I shake my head in confusion. “What do you mean? Like’s she’s taller than you?”

Lu Xin looks at me like I’m an idiot for several seconds, and then says. “No, Kai. I mean she’s big…in the middle. You know… round…”

“Oh…” I chuckle. “You mean she’s fat!”

Lu Xin rolls his eyes. “You see, this is why I didn’t want to tell you about Amy!”

I school my features back into a serious expression. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to be insulting. I’m just surprised. I’ve never known you to like bigger women before.”

Lu Xin shakes his head. “Yeah. I don’t understand it, either. I mean, Amy’s big. Like, only five feet tall, and at least 400 pounds, big.”

I nod my head. “That is pretty big.”

Lu Xin sighs. “But…I don’t know, man. Amy wears the weight really well. Great, even! And she’s smart, and funny, and she and I have really great conversations sometimes. Let’s just say she’s seldom far from my mind.”

I smile at Lu Xin and repeat myself. “Then you should ask her out! It’s obvious you really like this Amy, and it seems like she likes genuinely likes you back. So go get her!”

Lu Xin smiles. “Maybe I will. You know, if we don’t die tomorrow. You promise you won’t give me flak for dating a fat chick?”

I roll my eyes. “You may not want to call Amy that if you want to date her for more than five minutes. But no, I wouldn’t give you trouble for dating a bigger girl. If Amy makes you happy, I will be happy for you.”

Lu Xin smiles again as he continues driving. “Cool.” 

I sigh deeply, as I wonder, once again, whether tomorrow will bring victory or death. And whether tonight’s deal with Miss Jones will in any way affect the outcome of tomorrow’s conflict. I’m also worried about Jenny and Tommy Wah, and what will happen to CG. But Lu Xin is still smiling, apparently dreaming of asking out his fat Amy, so I chose not to continue voicing my concerns to my best friend. At least one of us can be happy and worry free until morning. 

Meanwhile….CG’s POV…

I glare at JJ after Kai hangs up the phone. “What the hell!? That conversation was going really well! Why did you have to go and ruin it by threatening Kai at the end like that?! And what was that bullshit about not caring what happened to you if I died?!”

Jenny shrugs. “I may have exaggerated my threats just a little bit. I want Kai to be really motivated to keep you safe tomorrow, that’s all. And I didn’t mean to say that other part. It’s just, now that you and I are finally together again, I really don’t want to lose you.”

I smile and squeeze Jenny’s hand. “You won’t. I promise. By the way, I heard you tell Lu Xin that I’m yours, now.”

Jenny blushes and nods. “I also said I’m yours, too. I hope that was okay. You were the one that said that you loved me more than you liked him, after all.”

I nod, continuing to squeeze Jenny’s hand as I do so. “Of course it was okay. You know I still love you, and I know you love me. I’m just wondering...when you said that, about you and I belonging to each other, did you mean that you consider us to be girlfriends again?”

Jenny smirks. “After that kiss? Of course! You don’t?!”

I shake my head and sigh. “I mean…I want us to be. But technically, you and I are still enemies, until tomorrow’s conflict is done, one way or the other.”

Jenny frowns. “I don’t think so. I mean, we aren’t actually going to be fighting each other, tomorrow. In fact, we just spent the last five minutes or so on the phone with a man that is sworn to kill me, specifically so we could keep each other safe, no matter what happens tomorrow. That’s not really enemy behavior, is it? I think at worst, we’re best frenemies, with benefits. No, that doesn’t sound right, either. Because you and I are much more to each other than that. What’s a word that is a combination of enemies and girlfriends?”

I laugh at the absurdity of the situation Jenny and I are in as I reply, “I don’t think there is one? If there were, I suspect it would be something like…girlfriendemies?”

Jenny joins me in laughter and points to me. “Yes, that’s it! That’s exactly what we are to each other, at least until tomorrow. But in my book, that still means we’re girlfriends, even if we are…” 

Jenny uses her finger to make air quotes. “Fighting.”

I smile at Jenny. Because as crazy as this moment I’m sharing with a supposed enemy is, I haven’t felt this happy in a long time. “Yeah, I guess we are.”

Then my stomach rumbles in hunger, ruining this romantic moment, but Jenny takes this development in stride as she quickly stands up, and starts running towards her giant cupboard. “That’s it! You are clearly hungry, CG, and I would be a very bad girlfriend if I let you stay that way! You are going to eat something!”

I shake my head. “That would be a great idea, if every single food item here wasn’t fattening. I told you I’m not eating any of your…”

But then JJ smirks at me as she pulls a large white box, with an all-too familiar label on it, out from the back of her cupboard as she says. “Are you sure about that?”  
Jenny takes advantage of my moment of stunned silence by clearing the table between us, then putting that damned box right at the center of the table before taking off the top, forcing me to smell the box’s contents. My stomach growls even louder than before as I glare at Jenny and speak with an annoyed tone, even as I can’t stop myself from smiling “Godiva dark chocolate covered cherries! You are a dirty bitch, you know that?!”

“Only because I care.” Jenny smiles as she takes a chocolate cherry out of the box and hand feeds it to me. Enraptured as I am by the sight and smell of the delicious, ridiculously fattening, dessert that I have denied myself for the better part of two decades, I’m powerless to stop her. Nor can I stop the moan of pleasure that comes from my lips as the absolutely divine taste of maraschino cherries mixed with some of the finest dark chocolate in the world ravishes my taste buds with pleasure. “Fuck! These infernal temptations taste just as good as they did the first time I tasted them…”

“When your mother let you try one at a Christmas party one year!? You told me, and I remember.” Jenny smiles at me as she slowly takes another chocolate covered morsel out of the box and says. “I also remember that these are your favorite candy. They’re still you’re favorite, right?!”

I sigh and nod my head. “Unfortunately. Up until today, I hadn’t one of those little pieces of heaven since I was sixteen. I had almost convinced myself that they weren’t as good as I remembered. That I wasn’t missing out on anything by going without them. I was very wrong. It was a dirty trick to offer those chocolate cherries to me, Jenny. You know I can’t resist them!”

Jenny smiles unapologetically. “It was for your own good, CG. The only way I could make sure you ate something tonight! I’m glad I could help you remember how much you love these chocolates, though. .Speaking of memories… Do you also remember…” Jenny rolls the second chocolate around in her hand playfully, and it takes every ounce of self-control I have not to droll at the sight of sinfully delicious treat. “Our little ritual with these candies, hmm?”

I smile despite myself, even though I know I should be mad at Jenny for tricking me into eating these fattening desserts. “Of course. After I told you how much I loved these treats, you made sure to steal one box of chocolate cherries from the corner store a block away from our hideout, every week, and bring them to me to eat!”: I laugh and shake my head. “I have no idea how you got away with stealing the same high-price item from the same store once every week, for three months straight! Mr. McDowell must have lost a small fortune because of you! I kind of feel bad for him, actually. He was always nice to us when we went in that store, no matter how smelly we were , or how ratty our clothes were at the time. He even slipped us, and some of the other poor kids, free hard candies every now and then.”

Jenny chuckles. “Don’t feel bad for the old man. I never stole a thing from him. Why would I, when he was so nice to us and the other kids in our gang?”

I shake my head. “But I thought you…”

Jenny shakes her head. “I never said I was stealing the chocolates, Christine. You just assumed I was. I bought them for you every week, as a gift. Now the money I used to pay for those chocolates? Yeah, that was stolen…usually from our store heists, or from rich, annoying, careless tourists who paid no attention to their purses and pocketbooks. People who were practically begging me to steal from them. But I never stole from Mr. McDowell. He was a good, working class guy, and he didn’t deserve it.”

I smile at Jenny. “Actually that does make me feel better. But you know…I seem to remember that I always told you I couldn’t eat a whole box of these chocolates on my own.”

I slowly reach out, and take the second cherry from my once-again girlfriend’s outstretched hand as I add, “So you and I always shared the chocolate cherries by feeding them to each other.” 

I punctuate the end of my last statement by popping the second chocolate cherry into Jenny’s open mouth, and the brunette closes her eyes and moans in ecstasy for the thirty seconds or so it takes her to finish the chocolate, then opens her eyes and smiles. “Oh, yes. I was hoping you would remember that part!”

I shake my head as Jenny takes another chocolate out of the box, obviously intending to offer me another treat. “I can’t believe you just happened to have a box of these chocolates lying around…”

Jenny shakes her head too, and then smiles. “I didn’t just happen to have anything. Every time I get a new home, and this is my fifth one, I think, unless you count the lighthouse I bought, a couple years back, then this is my sixth, I buy six boxes of these chocolates, and store them in the back of the cupboard, where I won’t be tempted to eat them.”

I frown. “Why do you do that?”

Jenny frowns at me as I look deep into her beautiful, hazel eyes. “So that you and I could feed them to each other, in case we ever found each other again.”

I smile at Jenny, but I can’t find any words to describe how much joy this small act of consideration, hope and love, brings to me, so I say nothing as Jenny feeds me another delicious cherry. I enjoy the morsel immensely, but quietly, and I am deep in thought as I feed Jenny the next cherry from the box, and watch the woman I love moan with pleasure as she enjoys the small candy. Before she finishes chewing, I pat my trim stomach and say. “These chocolates are amazing, but I thing I’ve had enough for one night! You should enjoy the rest of the box yourself!”

Jenny frowns and shakes her head, and replies to me, in an irritated tone once she is finished chewing. “No, no, no! Don’t spoil it now! Half of the fun for me was always watching you enjoy your half of the chocolates! Come on!” Jenny smiles at me wickedly as she picks up another chocolate cherry. “These are your favorite! You know you want more!”

I sigh as I realize that Jenny’s feeding tendencies appear to be just as powerful as mine, before I reply. “Of course I want more, that’s the problem! If you keep offering those infernal treats to me like this, I’ll eat half of that box in one night, just like when we were kids!”

Jenny smirks. “That is the general idea!”

I shake my head and chuckle. “Okay, since you seem to remember that summer so well, do you remember what happened to me, because I kept eating those chocolates, and other treats we stole, with you every week?”

Jenny shakes her head and smiles mischievously. “You mean, apart from you being really happy, and going to bed pleasantly full, at least once every week?” I can’t seem to recall.”

I shake my head and half-glare/half-smile at the “forgetful” woman I love most in the world. “Oh, really? Well, let me jog your memory. I gained a lot of weight that summer. Seriously, I must have been the first teenage girl ever to gain weight after running away from home!”

Jenny rolls the chocolate cherry she is still tempting me with in her hand, and puts her other hand under her chin in a gesture of faux contemplation. “Oh, yeah. I guess you did gain a bit of weight that summer from eating all the delicious food you and I stole back then. You couldn’t have gained that much, though. Maybe five pounds, tops!”

I roll my eyes at Jenny’s “selective memory”. “Try twenty! And I was already a chubby kid before that summer, although I’ve clearly toned up since then. Anyway, I only know I gained that much weight because I checked the scale shortly after I went back to LA with my mom. She had to buy me a whole new wardrobe, by the way. And all my friends at school that year kept asking me how the hell I got so fat when I was homeless! It took me three years of working on my feet as a waitress, then a cop, to lose those twenty pounds!”

Jenny frowns at me. “I wish you hadn’t lost the weight at all! I will always love you at any size, but….My girlfriend whispers in my ear just as I finally give into to temptation and open my mouth to receive another helping of decadent, forbidden deliciousness. “I really LOVED your curves!”

As I chew and swallow my cherry, Jenny nibbles on my ear, just hard enough for her teeth to sting a bit, but not leave a mark, and I’m so caught up in the middle of a pleasurable haze, as gluttony and lust collide within my person, that rational thought abandons me entirely. And I feel like I’m sixteen again, as I’m once again at the mercy of my manipulative, seductive, loving, and (overly) generous girlfriend. Just as I was so many times back then, I’m absolute putty in Jenny Jones’ hands by the time I’m done enjoying my cherry. “You…you really mean that? You liked me gaining that much weight?”

Jenny smiles at me again, and looks at me with desire in her beautiful, bewitching eyes for several seconds before she leans towards my other ear, lightly nibbles on that one for a few seconds, then whispers again. “Fuck yes! I loved having more of you to love! I loved watching your belly, boobs, and love handles jiggle just a little bit more each day when you walked, knowing that I’m the one who helped make that happen! That because of me, there was even more of something, someone, so fucking beautiful in the world! I was an artist back then, Christine! And your beautiful growing body was my masterpiece!”

I mentally digest Jenny’s confession as I put the next chocolate in her mouth, and as my girlfriend moans in contentment, enjoying a treat that tastes better than any sex I’ve ever had, with anyone but Jenny, feels, the wheels in my head start to turn. Would it really be so bad if I did gain those twenty pounds again? I can tell that would make the woman I love really happy. And I do feel like I owe her for leaving her, all those years ago, without telling her why, and for falsely believing that she loved crime and material gain more than she loved me, a belief which tonight’s events have shown me is clearly false. Besides, I know that, however tomorrow turns out, I couldn’t, in good conscious, remain a cop now that I’m dating a thief who just may become a goddess soon. So I won’t exactly have to meet any physical fitness standards for the foreseeable future.

With all these thoughts in mind, I blame a mixture of guilt, gluttony, and lust for making me temporarily insane, as I speak with a smile on face, as soon as Jenny has finished her chocolate. “Well, I’m glad you liked me with curves, Jenny! Because those 20 pounds were an absolute bitch to lose, but I have a feeling that I’m going to have a lot of gaining them back !”

Jenny’s eyes widen with joy as she gives me that million-watt smile that still makes me just as weak as it did when she and I were teens. A smile that makes me physically ache, because seeing Jenny’s beautiful face when she is this happy feels like looking at the noonday sun. Mortal eyes were not meant to behold such beauty and live. But the ache is worth it, the twenty pounds I can almost feel coming back onto my body, weighing me down with excess soft, squishy, fat, will be worth it. Any price is worth it, to see the woman I love smile this way. So even though the decision I just made, to get fat again for my girlfriend, isn’t rational, or healthy, I know in my heart that is the right one as Jenny asks. “Do you mean it?! You would gain back all that weight, just for me, on purpose!?”

My heart wants me to tell Jenny that I would gain a thousand pounds, or even get so fat my body couldn’t be lifted by a crane, if it would make her smile. But my brain still has just enough control over my actions that I simply say. “Yes. I would do that for you. Because I love you, Jenny! So much!”

Jenny turns that beautiful, infernal, blessed smile back on again, and in that moment I know that I am absolutely lost to, irrevocably in love with, and eternally bound to, the beautiful, kind, smart, loving, and yes, just a bit greedy and manipulative, woman in front of me, as she says, with tears of happiness in her eyes. “I love you so much too! Thank you for coming back into my life!”

I don’t know what’s come over me, but I find myself crying too, as I reply. “Thanking you for coming back into mine!” 

Then Jenny and I get to a point we only shared a few times as teenagers, a moment so sensual, loving, pleasurable and intimate, that the mere actions that comprise this moment fall utterly short in describing the feelings and sensations that we feel. In fact, there are no words to describe what Jenny and I experience as she puts the next chocolate cherry into my mouth, then immediately pulls me into a long, deep kiss. During this kiss, soft cherry filling and gooey chocolate flow freely between our two connected mouths as our tongues explore each other for what feels like hours, until the chocolate cherry has completely dissolved in our two mouths. But this barely slows mine and Jenny’s fun as I quickly pull another chocolate from the box and put it in Jenny’s mouth before we resume kissing, and the sensual, loving, and gluttonous ritual continues. And continues. And continues. For what feels like an eternity, until every last chocolate is gone, and I pull away from Jenny’s lips again, gasping for breath, and whisper. “What now!?” Even though I know very well what comes next.

Jenny doesn’t disappoint me as she puts her forehead against mine, until my brown eyes are right in front of her hazel eyes, and her lips are inches away from mine, then smiles and begs me to “Make love to me!”

And because I was never able to deny Jenny when she spoke to me in that sensual tone, and because I have absolutely no desire to do so at the moment, my once-again girlfriend and I quickly make our way to her large, king-sized bed, then quickly undress each other with practiced hands, while still kissing each other, off and on, until we are both entirely nude. I spare only a moment to take in the sight of Jenny’s beautiful body, noticing that she has somehow become even more beautiful since we last saw each other as teenagers, as several areas, such as her tits and ass, have blossomed, becoming rounder and softer with the passage of time. Then Jenny and I are kissing again as we fall onto the ridiculously comfortable silk sheets on her soft, comfy bed. But our mouths don’t stay put, as Jenny and I slowly switch positions so our heads are on opposite sides of the bed, leaving us free to explore the rest of each other’s bodies with our hands and mouths. Over the course of minutes that feel like hours, Jenny and I kiss and nibble each other’s exposed necks, reclaiming each other as we leave mark after mark on each other’s skin, a silent, desperate reassurance to each other that the passage of time has not lessened our love for each other. A reassurance that although others may have had our bodies at one time or another in the last two decades, neither of us have ever given our heart to anyone but each other,

Jenny and I are gentler to each other as we kiss, fondle, and suck on each other’s breasts next, each of us celebrating the fact that the other has blossomed from a girl to a woman during the long, lonely years we were apart. We don’t spend as much time running our hands down each other’s back, but Jenny and I both make sure that every soft, supple inch of each other’s skin in that area is touched, fondled, and kissed. My love and I then move down to each other’s asses, which we gently slap, then fondle. To my great surprise, Jenny does something she hasn’t done before, and actually kisses one of my ass cheeks. A few seconds later, I realize why, as I feel a leftover chocolate stain on that spot after Jenny removes her lips. The silent message is clear: “Your ass is mine now, and nobody can touch you but me!”

I attempt to return the favor by kissing one of Jenny’s butt cheeks, but the attempt fails miserably, because I had already licked my mouth clean earlier. But my girlfriend just laughs and reassures me. “Don’t worry. Mark or no mark, I’m all yours now, for as long as you’ll have me!”

I chuckle nervously and speak from the heart, before I lose my nerve. “I guess you’ll be stuck with me forever, then!” 

This turns out to be the exact right thing to say, as Jenny shoots me yet another one of those wide, beautiful smiles and says. “Good. I wouldn’t have it any other way!”  
Jenny and I are eager after that, so we quickly kiss our way up and down each other’s legs, but take more time on stimulating each other’s thighs with our lips before we move on to the main event. At this point, my lover and I start to gently explore each other’s womanhood’s, first with fingers, then with mouths and tongues. But eventually the fire in our cores becomes too hot, as ever fiber of our beings become impatient for release, and then our mouths, tongues, and fingers all quickly pick up the pace to keep up with our desires. And these intimate, sensual actions are at once familiar and new, as sense memory takes over, reminding our fingers, tongues, and mouths what the other’s clit and vagina need, while experiences gained since Jenny and I were last together helps the two of us to bring those needs to fruition in the most drawn out and satisfying way possible

But eventually, as always happens, logical, conscious thought goes out the window entirely in favor of heat, passion and Jenny and me’s great love for each other. And for one blissful moment, all I am is heart beating fast, deep breathing, fingers, tongue and mouth moving against the wettest surface I’ve ever felt, with the sweetest juices I have ever tasted. I am also my clit, and my vagina, and my secret core with no name, all being overwhelmed with pleasure and wetness from too many stimuli at once. Yet I can hear myself and Jenny both shouting something like., “Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Don’t you dare stop!”, and “Oh yes, that’s it! Fuck yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” and as we’re winding down, and the fire in our cores is beginning to wane, but has not yet dissipated, there is something close enough to rational though present for us both to say, “I love you! I love you! I love you!”, over and over, for several minutes straight.

Afterwards, as we’re basking in the afterglow of love and sex, Jenny and I hold each other close while staring into each other’s eyes, both of us too exhausted to say anything for several minutes. Jenny’s beautiful bed is a wreck, with covers thrown every which direction, and sheets covered with sweat that soaks all the way down to the mattress. Our bodies aren’t in much better shape, as me and my girlfriend’s necks, tits, asses, and pussies are both sore as hell from either too much, or too intense, sex. Probably both. And my stomach is also a bit sore from having sex when I was so full from all those chocolates. But I don’t care about any of that, and I’m guessing neither does Jenny, because neither of us complains at all about what has just transpired. Then, after several minutes, Jenny smiles at me and says. “You should sleep now. We have a big day tomorrow. Perhaps the most important day in history.”

I groan. “Don’t remind me! I just want to think about tonight right now, okay?! And tonight, I’m far too keyed up for sleep”

Jenny sighs. “Me too.”

Several more minutes pass in comfortable silence before Jenny says. “Christine? I know you don’t want to talk about the battle tomorrow, but I just wanted you to know that…if my side does win, if we Wu manage to take over the Earth, so we can save the world…my first act as a goddess will be to make you immortal, so you can be by my side forever. But right after that, I’m going to bring your mom and dad back from the dead. I know, from what you told me, that your parents couldn’t stand each other, but they both loved you, and you love both of them. So I’ll bring them back for you.”

I suppress a shudder, because the idea of bringing back the dead gives me the creeps, but I’m touched by the motives behind Jenny’s gesture, so I just say. “Thank you.” Then, stupidly, “What about your parents?”

Jenny scoffs. “What about them? They abandoned me by the side of a road when I was five years old! I neither know, nor care, where those bastards are now, or if they’re alive or dead. They can rot in hell, for all I care. You’re my family!”

I smile at Jenny and say. “You’re my family too! Well, you and my friends But...mostly you.” After a few seconds, I add. “And Jenny.... If Kai and my other friends win tomorrow, after the Water Wu Xing is removed from your body, I will still do whatever I can to help you save the oceans, and the world. Maybe you and I can join Greenpeace, or something?”

Jenny chuckles. “That’s very sweet, Christine. But I already donate a lot of money to that organization, and many others like it, on a regular basis. Their efforts are admirable, and they do help, but they’re not enough, by themselves, to stop humanity from destroying the world. That’s the entire reason I’m helping the other Wu take over. So we can actually do something that makes a difference.”

I nod sadly. “I know, but even if your side loses tomorrow, we’ll find a way to save the Earth…”

Jenny’s eyes seem doubtful, but she smiles anyway, and gives me a quick, five second kiss. “Thank you.”

And then, unbelievably, Jenny’ stomach starts to growl, as my girlfriend blushes with embarrassment for still being hungry after consuming a whole chocolate cheesecake, a large chocolate milkshake, and half a box of cherry chocolates, all in front of me. But I simply roll my eyes and say. “Don’t worry about it. You always did get hungry after sex. Go get yourself something to eat.”

Jenny smiles at me, and shoots me a grateful look for being so understanding about her huge appetite, and then, after quickly using the restroom and washing her hands, gets herself something from the pantry. Or rather, two very large somethings. Apparently, Jenny is on a chocolate bender, because she brings out two very large bars of the stuff, not the King-sized ones, no. What my girlfriend brings right back to her bed are two huge chocolate bars, the ones usually only found in supermarket candy aisles, which are meant to be shared by entire families. I laugh and shake my head. “You know what, I’m still jealous of that Wu metabolism of yours, if you can eat both of those monstrosities after all that other junk you ate today, and not gain a pound!”

Jenny chuckles, but there is nervousness to her laughter that I can’t identify the meaning of, before she says. “Oh, I ate a lot more than what you saw today, Christine! I grabbed a quick, but sizable breakfast in Croatia this morning, because European food is so good! And then I had my second breakfast from McDonald's, Burger King, and this pretzel place at the airport. Then I grabbed a large pizza and bread sticks, which I ate on the plane, along with the in-flight chicken lunch I was served. Then, once I was back her in San Francisco, I stopped by a Chinese restaurant for dinner, all before I saw you today! And by the way both of these chocolate bars aren’t both for me, silly! One of them is for you!”

My eyes widen in trepidation as Jenny hands me one of the massive candy bars. “Are you serious?! I’m still painfully full from all those chocolate cherries before!”

Jenny looks down at my obviously distended middle, smiles, and then shrugs. “Don’t worry. That’s nothing that a good belly rub can’t fix. Just sit back and enjoy, Christine.” Jenny then proceeds to rub my belly repeatedly in a semi-circular pattern, for several minutes, and I close my eyes and allow my stomach to relax as my lover slowly replaces my pain and discomfort with contentment and pleasure. I can only imagine that Jenny has perfected this technique by practicing on herself after many a large binge. For some reason, this thought makes me a little wet, but I keep that to myself because my womanhood is still sore from Jenny and me’s marathon sex session earlier. Finally, after several blissful minutes, Jenny pulls her hands away from me and smiles. “There. All better now, right!?”

I belch in response, causing me to blush as some space is, indeed, freed up in my stomach, while Jenny just laughs. Then I groan a little and say. “Excuse me! Yeah, I was feeling a lot better…until you stopped giving me that amazing belly rub! Why did you stop?”

Jenny smiles at me and hands me one of the massive candy bars. “I’ll tell you what. You eat as much as you can, and I’ll give you another belly rub! Deal?”

I sigh and open the wrapper to my enormous chuck of chocolate, as Jenny does the same for hers, and then I take a small bite and moan as the taste of dark chocolate assaults my senses once again, for several pleasurable seconds. Jenny has a similar reaction to her first bite of her candy bar, which has almonds in it. I can’t help but think about how beautiful and content Jenny looks and sounds right now, as she moans from her own bite of chocolaty goodness, with her eyes closed, and the most blissful smile on her face, as she gently rubs her preternaturally trim stomach. I really love watching Jenny eat! So I can’t really blame my girlfriend for wanting to feed me so much chocolate, so she can watch me do the same thing. 

But still, to satisfy my curiosity, I decide to ask Jenny something before we both take our second bites of our massive candy bars. “Why is it so important to you that I eat so much chocolate anyway?”

Jenny shrugs and smiles. “I don’t know. I just know how much you love chocolate, and I really love to watch you eat, just like I know you love watching me eat! Besides, you’re going to need a head start if you’re going to gain those twenty-five pounds back anytime soon!”

I’m dumbfounded as I look at my girlfriend with widened eyes. “Um, Jenny? I think we both know that I’ve only lost twenty pounds over the years. I agreed to gain twenty pounds for you.”

Jenny puts her candy bar down, just long enough to frown, and say with a sad, pleading look in her eyes that I both love and hate, because a) Jenny is so beautiful when she looks at me like that, and b) Jenny knows I hate for her to be sad, and that I will do absolutely anything to make her happy again when she gives me that look. Jenny got me in trouble so many times with that look, over the course of the one magical summer we were together as teens. That manipulative bitch. I love her so much! “Really? I really thought you said you’d lost twenty-five pounds, and that was the amount of weight that you agreed to gain for me.”

Jenny leans towards me again, and whispers seductively into my ear. “I would really, really love it if you would gain just twenty-five, itty, bitty, pounds for me! I would be ever so grateful if you did this one little thing! I promise I will make it worth your while!”

I gulp, because how am I supposed to say no to an offer like that?! “Um…I suppose I could make it a twenty-five pound gain. If that’s what you really want.”

Jenny smiles at me in that way I adore, and gives me another gentle, five second kiss before she says. “I would really appreciate that! Like I said, I would love having more of you to love! Now, eat up, those thirty pounds aren’t going to put themselves on, you know!”

I roll my eyes and take another bite of delicious candy bar, even as I mentally resign myself to a future as a tub of lard, because I can see now that Jenny will never want me to stop gaining weight for her. But that’s okay. Because I know that I would happily pack on the pounds until I was the fattest woman on Earth, if that would make Jenny happy. The things we do for love.

Still, as hard as I try to please my once-again girlfriend, my stomach is simply too-full, from eating those chocolate cherries earlier, to eat more than half of the massive candy bar in my hand, in the time it takes for my girlfriend to eat her whole candy bar.. I frown as I lie back, and then URP! POOT! Belch and fart at the same time! Jenny just smiles at me and says. “Good one! Better out than in, right?”

I chuckle, and then shake my head. “Jenny, I’m sorry. I can’t eat anymore! I’m too full!”

Jenny sighs, then smiles and shrugs. “That’s okay! I give you an A for effort anyway!” Jenny gives me another quick kiss as a reward, and I return it gratefully before my girlfriend adds. “ I guess you’re tiny little stomach doesn’t have the same capacity as it used to, since you’ve spent so much time on that stupid diet of yours! That’s okay; we’ll build your appetite back up in no time! In the meantime, don’t worry! I won’t let that delicious chocolate go to waste! I’ll finish that for you!”

Jenny takes the remaining half of my chocolate bar, takes a bliss-filled bite of dark chocolate, and moans with pleasure once again. “That is so good! Almost as good as sex with you!” Jenny gives me a wink. “Almost.” Jenny then smiles at me, puts her free hand on my belly, and starts to rub it again. “And don’t worry, I didn’t forget about belly rub I promised you!”

Jenny skillfully soothes my painfully full, stuffed to capacity belly with her magic fingers, and I moan in contentment while my girlfriend moans in ecstasy, as my lover eats the rest of my candy bar with her free hand and a smile. Jenny finishes the last bite of her candy bar at the exact same moment as I URP! POOT! Burp and fart again, but I’m not even embarrassed anymore, because I know that Jenny loves seeing signs of gluttony from me, just as much as I love it when she makes a pig of herself! So instead of apologizing, I pat my belly in contentment and say, “Thanks! I feel much better now!”

Jenny rewards my lack of modesty, by pulling me into a long, slow, deep kiss that tastes like chocolate, and endless summer, and a future brighter than either one of us can presently imagine. If we both survive tomorrow, that is. But I don’t allow my thoughts to go down that dark path as Jenny pulls away from me with a smile. And strangely enough, I feel nothing but happiness when Jenny smiles at me in that way I love and says. “There’s my good girl! There’s my good piggy!”

But then Jenny’s own (finally) full stomach catches up to her, as she collapses backwards on the bed and groans. "UGH! I want to do so many naughty things with you right now, but I am just too full! Can you please give me a belly rub this time?!”

Jenny doesn’t have to ask me twice, as I quickly put my hands on Jenny’s still slim, but full, belly. I’m not quite as experienced with belly rubs as my girlfriend, but Jenny walks me through it, telling me exactly how to use my fingers to make her belly feel good, and I guess I do a good job, because within minutes, Jenny URP! POOT! Burps and farts loudly, then gives me a smile and says. “Thank you! Holy shit! That felt good!”

Jenny closes her eyes in contentment, then rubs her own belly for a little bit, with a smile on her face. Now seems an appropriate time to say. “Damn, Jenny! I know you love to watch me eat too, but I really love watching you make a pig of yourself!”

Jenny’s smile widens, but she keeps massaging her own belly, and doesn’t even open her eyes as she replies. “Good! Because I really love being a pig!” 

But then my beautiful girlfriend’s perfect smile turns into a frown, and I can’t help but ask, “What’s wrong?”

Jenny sighs, opens her eyes and says. “I was just thinking…If my allies lose to yours tomorrow, and I have to give the Water Wu Xing up, there’s just no way I’ll be able to go back to eating like a normal person again! If that happens, I’m going to get SO FAT, Christine! I just know it!”

I bite back a snicker and wonder why Jenny is so afraid of getting fat again herself, when she clearly wants me to become a porker, and then I give her belly a quick, gentle pat, and say. “I won’t mind. I told you, I don’t care about that stuff! I don’t love you because you’re beautiful, Jenny, you are SO BEAUTIFUL to me because I love you so much! And that won’t change if you gain a lot of weight.”

Jenny gives me a hopeful smile, seemingly sensing the truth in my words as she says, “You really mean that, don’t you?”

I smile at my beautiful girlfriend and give her a quick kiss. “Of course I do! Don’t worry about your weight if you have to lose the Water Wu Xing tomorrow. You can get as fat and sassy as you please, and no matter how big you get, I promise you, I will never stop loving you, or stopping finding you beautiful!” 

Jenny gives me one of those smiles again, and I’m so happy that I could remove the weight of worry that had been on her shoulders seconds ago as she sighs in relief and says, “Good, because if that happens, I’m sure my appetite will make me become absolutely massive! But as long as you still love me, I won’t care! As long as you stay with me, I wouldn’t mind becoming a thousand pounds! Much.”

I suppress a frown as I think of all the health problems that the woman I love could develop if she were to get that big, some of which could lead to her having a shorter life. But I also know that Jenny is right, she has always been an eating machine, and after years of being able to eat whatever she wants, it is unlikely she would be able to avoid massively overeating, and getting really fat, as a normal human. Furthermore, Jenny and exercise (apart from running away from security guards and cops, which she had always excelled at when we were teens) have always been like oil and water, so there’s little chance of Jenny being able to stay moderately healthy as a big girl that way, either. But there’s a huge ache in my chest when I think about how lonely I’ve been for the last two decades without Jenny, that reminds me how horrible it would be to outlive the woman I love by years and years due to her becoming obese.

So I make a rash, impulsive decision. The only kind of decision that I seem to be capable of making today concerning Jenny. The euphoria of young love that never died suddenly being reinvigorated when my first girlfriend and I finally ran into each other again in our 30’s clouds all rational thought. “You know…I can tell you want me to get really fat, too. Am I right? I’m guessing that you want more than 30 more pounds of this!” I wince as I slap my full belly, but force a smile right afterwards. I want to appear enthusiastic about what I’m about to propose, so that Jenny won’t suspect that I’m doing this to make sure that if I outlive here, I’ll be unhealthy enough that I won’t do so for very long.

Jenny seems not to guess at my true motives as she blushes hard and looks away from me. “That obvious, huh?”

I chuckle. “Pretty much. The whole ‘you’re body is my masterpiece’ speech kind of gave you away, and you renegotiating with me, twice, to get me to gain more weight wasn’t very subtle. So come on, JJ, no more beating around the bush. I’m going to turn in my badge tomorrow anyway; one way or another, so there’s really nothing holding me back from gaining weight. How big do you want me?”

Jenny blushes harder and shrugs. “I don’t know, just…bigger, fatter…softer.” Jenny looks at me with a nervous expression on her face. “It’s just, the bigger you get, the more beautiful you become in my eyes, Christine! So I really don’t feel comfortable on setting a weight limit for you, because, in your case, I think…less isn’t more. More is more. I would love you at any size, but…”

I chuckle. “The bigger I get, the more you want me? Damn girl, you are a hard-core chubby chaser!”

Jenny shakes her head. “No, that’s not it. I mean, yes I do find some fat people attractive, just as I find some thin people attractive. But with you, it’s different. Like there are no limits. So when I close my eyes.” Jenny does so as she speaks. “And imagine you really, really fat, something crazy, like 1,000 pounds, you are so beautiful at that size, but I still think to myself, ‘I bet CG would be even more beautiful if she got even fatter.’ I know that’s absolutely insane and I would never force you to actually get that big, but…that’s how I feel.”

Jenny is looking down in shame at this point, so I put my hand under her chin and raise her head up. “Hey, look at me…” After Jenny reluctantly does so, I shake my head and say. “Hey…everybody has fetishes, right? You wanting me to gain a lot of weight isn’t the weirdest one you could have ended up with. And I promise you that I will never judge you for your desires, just as long as you don’t force any of them on me. Okay?”

Jenny smiles at me and nods. “Okay. Thank you.”

I smile back at Jenny then say. “No problem. Thank you for being honest with me about your kinks. If it will make you feel better, I will have to show you my leather and S&M collection some time, just to balance the scales.”

Jenny blushes again, but there is no judgment in her eyes as she smiles at me and says. “I would like that. I’m willing to do anything I can to make you happy…within reason.”

I nod and say, “I feel the same way about you. And since you don’t seem to have an actual goal weight for me, other than ‘as fat as possible”, I thought that, if your people lose tomorrow, and you lose your Wu Xing, I could, you know…”

Jenny gives me an encouraging smile as I blush and stumble over my words. “Quit my diet tomorrow. And stop exercising. I mean, seriously. Who needs exercise? I’m not going to be a cop anymore, because I can’t do that and continue dating a thief, so I won’t need to be fit for that. I’m not saying I’ll be trying to put on weight, or anything, but…you know as well as I do that my body puts on weight really, really easily, and that I can’t resist you when you feed me chocolate, and that I love fast food, so…”

Jenny gives me that heart-melting smile again. “Christine, are you offering to get fat for me?”

I shrug, and then nod. “Yeah…I guess I am. I mean, I know it would make you happy if I porked out, and that you’re a bit self-conscious about gaining weight yourself for some reason. So I thought, if you lost your Wu Xing, it might help if you weren’t the only one gaining weight.”

Jenny gives me a quick kiss, then pulls away and says. “You thought we could grow fat together! That is so romantic! Yes, if the Wu Assassin wins, we’ll do just that! I’d love to grow old and fat with you, Christine!”

I smile as I hope that is what would happen in that scenario. But however long or short our lives would be, I know that I would rather have a fat, happy life with my girlfriend than a long, miserable life as a thin woman without her. And If Jenny still kicks the bucket first, well…I suppose I would just consume even more and eat myself to death so I could see her again sooner. I’m sure there’s worse ways to die than death by chocolate and cheeseburgers.

Again, I keep these darker thoughts to myself as I say. “Looks like we got ourselves a deal, then.”

Jenny smiles again with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Looks like it! Just one more thing. I was wondering, if my side wins tomorrow, and I become an eternally thin goddess of the new world, with you ruling by my side…would you still grow fat for me? Please?”

I roll my eyes and sigh. “You’re really greedy sometimes, you know that right?”

Jenny smirks. “I know. I can’t help it. Why do you think I’m still a thief, even though I’m a multimillionaire now?”

I shake my head and chuckle. “Good point. But as a ‘goddess of the new world’, couldn’t you just order me to get fat?”

Jenny sighs. “I could. But I won’t. I won’t allow your orders to overrule mine in my territories, but I will never use my power to make you a slave, or order you to change your body for me in anyway. I love you too much to try to control you, Christine. I might ask you to get fat for me, but it would be a request, from one girlfriend to another, not an order. And you could say no at any time.”

I smile at Jenny and say. “Well, since you’re asking nicely…Sure, I’ll let myself get fat for you, one way another, starting tomorrow. I mean, hell, the only person I care about impressing with my appearance is you, anyway. So if you want me to become a fatty, I’ll become a fatty!”

“Thank you!” Jenny smiles and kisses me, and I enthusiastically reciprocate this action for several minutes. But then, just as I can tell Jenny and I are about to engage in another bout of lovemaking, my higher brain functions kick in again for a moment, providing me with one last sane, irritating thought for the evening. “Can you wait a second, Jenny?”

My girlfriend stops trying to move her body into a more comfortable position for sex, sighs, and then puts her head back on the pillow next to mine. “Sure. What’s wrong, honey?”

I sigh and shake my head. “I just…I can’t help but think…are we crazy, Jenny? I mean you and I haven’t seen each other since we were sixteen. We’ve know each other for a grand total of three months and one day. And yet, here we are, promising ourselves to each other for the rest of our lives, which could well be forever, depending on how tomorrow works out! And I’m promising to get fat for you, and we’re promising to defend each other to the death, and now…  
”  
I bite my lip and saw. “Now both of us are, in our own ways, risking the fate of the world to protect each either! Why are we doing this?!”

Jenny sighs and shrugs. “ I can only give you my answer. Honestly? Because I love you. I always have, from the very first moment that I saw you, digging through a garbage can, and then fighting a crazy hobo who attacked you for the food you scavenged. I was clear to me, from the way your clothes and hair were still clean, that cute little pot belly that you had back then, and the way you carried yourself, that you were new to being homeless. But unlike most people on their first day on the streets, you were resourceful, trying to find food right away. And you were brave, being willing to defend yourself, when necessary. When I saw you that day, I knew two things. One, that you would be perfect for my crew. And two…That I was falling in love with you. And even after all these years, I’m still in love with you Christine! And when I look into your eyes, I still see the smart, brave girl that found things when she needed them, and was willing to fight for what she thought was right. I also see the kind young woman that gave me her only jacket on that day I was a dumb-ass, and forget to bring mine to a stakeout.”

Jenny rolls her eyes and says. “Sorry, I’m rambling. All I’m saying is, even though I think you’re on the wrong side of history by siding with Kai in this conflict, I know you’re a good person, with a good heart. And that I love you so much, and that you love me. So I just don’t want to live in a world without you in it! If that makes me crazy, then that means our love, true love, is crazy! And if love is crazy…I don’t want to be sane!”

I tear up again, and then smile. “Fuck it! Neither do I!” I then draw Jenny into another deep kiss, one that I know will soon lead up to another long round of lovemaking, I’m suddenly reminded of a quote I heard from somewhere, but I can’t remember where, that said that ‘love is the best kind of insanity.’ At this particular moment, I couldn’t agree more. It seems unfair that it took 20 years for Jenny and me to find each other and rekindle our love, but I try not to focus on those bleak thoughts now. Instead, I focus on kissing, nibbling, and fondling my way down my lover’s body, and prepare myself to make love to my beautiful girlfriend with everything I have once again. Because I know that daylight, along with a final battle for the entire world, that despite all our careful planning, may kill me, the beautiful woman in my arms, or both of us, will arrive in just a few hours. After twenty years of waiting to be reunited with the woman I know, with all my heart, is the love of my life, Jenny Jones and I may only have one last night to be together. We are not going to waste it on sleep!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readingr! I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Remember, feedback is always appreciated! And until next time, remember...
> 
> -Some Like It Fat


	3. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of the final battle between Wu Assassin and Wu Warlords, arrives, and CG and Miss Jones are forced to face an uncertain future. But when the fight in the forest doesn't go according to anyone's plans, will both of the newly reinstated girlfriends survive? Or will the death of one woman mean the destruction of the other...along with the entire world?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains action, multiple major character deaths, sudden "mystical" weight gain, and a few twist and turns! I hope everyone enjoys reading it.

…The Next morning, in a forest clearing outside of San Francisco, Miss Jones POV…

As planned, we Wu, with McCullough leading the way, are the first to arrive at the circle in the middle of the clearing where we will meet the Wu Assassin for a final confrontation, and quite likely, a final battle. Shortly thereafter, all of us, aside from Jenny Wah, who is here under protest, begin sitting up the pieces of the Guidebook to the Dead in their proper places, according to McCullough’s exact instructions. Afterwards, several snipers arrive, and begin fanning out into the woods around us. I keep an eye on the riflemen as they take their positions nearby, and I can see from Jenny’s Wah’s eye movements that she is doing the same. I carefully walk over to other Jenny, who takes a looks at my exposed neck briefly and raises her eyebrows at the hickies Christine placed all over it last night. Truthfully, I had thought about hiding my neck with a scarf this morning, but I guessed that McCullough already understood the nature of my relationship to CG. Besides, I am far from ashamed of mine and Christine’s activities last night, and this morning. So I decided there was no good reason to hide the evidence of said relationship in the light of day. I don’t regret this decision, even if it means that Gideon (who has taken on one of McCullough’s burlier Scottish henchman as a host), has been glaring at me all morning.

I subscribe to that same philosophy of transparency now as I stand next to other Jenny, since I don’t have to be in my official position for the ritual yet, and I smirk. “Hello, Miss Wah. I’m Miss Jones. You don’t know me, but I’ve heard a lot about you. You see, we have a mutual friend in common; CG and I are very, very close.”

Miss Wah’s eyes widen as she takes in the implications of my words. But she doesn’t speak, so I fill in the silence myself. “Don’t worry. My girlfriend hasn’t betrayed you. She’s still on Kai’s side.”

Other Jenny shakes her head. “Why should I believe you? You’re the enemy! One of the Wu Warlords!”

I shake my head at the Chinese woman’s naiveté. “So are you, Miss Wah! And you’re not evil, are you? So maybe the rest of us aren’t as bad as you thing we are either, huh? Just something to think about.”

Then I lower my voice to a whisper and say. “I’m not here to hurt Kai, your brother, or any of your friends. Wait a few seconds after the fighting starts, and you’ll see what I mean.”

Then, before my conversation with other Jenny can start to look suspicious, I walk over to my position for the upcoming ceremony. I feel a great amount of ambivalence as I look forward to taking my place as a goddess of the new world, even as I fear CG’s reaction when her friends are killed. But with the snipers in the woods, I have no doubt that the other Wu “warlords” will prevail over the Wu Assassin and his friends today, even without my help. We are going to save the world today! I just wish the price tag wasn’t so damn high.

The hostages are led in next by some of McCullough’s trigger men. I wince as Tommy Wah is brought in, holding his fist to his stomach wound, because he looks worse than yesterday, despite my efforts, and I had nearly forget about him due to last night’s activities with Christine. But in this moment, I can’t help but pity the badly wounded man in front of me, as well as his sister, who is looking at Tommy with concern in her eyes. This hasn’t been the Wah family's week!

Last of all, CG (sans nose ring, since I told her not to bring anything that Gideon could use against her) is brought into the circle at gunpoint, and she is forced to stand on the opposite side of the circle from me, despite the request I made earlier this morning, for CG to be allowed to stand beside me, so that I can assure here safety. McCullough denied this request, claiming that CG standing next to me would ruin the ritual, but I personally believe that McCullough is just pissed that I had defied him yesterday. Still, I offer CG what little support I can from a distance by shooting my girlfriend a reassuring smile, because she looks like she could use it.

Christine still looks beautiful, as always, but unlike my body, which still has plenty of energy thanks to my status as the Water Wu, my girlfriend’s body seems to be feeling all the effects of the all night sex marathon she and I had until four AM this morning. In addition to the hickies on her own neck (which cause Gideon to glare back and forth at me and CG now), my girlfriend also has bags under eyes, and she walks with a slightly bow-legged gait that I would find amusing under different circumstances. Poor CG! I clearly wore her out last night! I’ll have to make a note of that for next time, and be especially careful not to hurt my girlfriend when I make love to her as a goddess. Also, I may have to be careful how much I feed my girlfriend, because while the Water Wu Xing keeps my stomach as flat as a board, CG’s stomach is still bloated , to the point it sticks out from under her shirt, and over here jeans, from the four A.M. Éclair breakfast binge we had earlier this morning, during which my girlfriend and I feed each other twelve of Christine’s favorite breakfast pastry…each.

But my pleasant thoughts are rudely interrupted by the sound of gunshots! In that moment, part of me hopes that Kai and Lu Xin are dead now, that the Earth Wu Xin will shortly be in us Wu's possession possession, and that Tommy Wah can be made the Earth Wu so we can complete the ritual of ascension without any more fuss or violence. On the other hand, I know that CG would be upset if her friends were killed. Even so, I avoid my girlfriend’s eyes as I promise myself that I will do no more, or less, than I promised CG and Kai. I won’t hurt them, or their friends, but I will not aid the Wu Assassin either.

Minutes later, two Asian men, whom I presume to be Kai and Lu Xin, arrive at the clearing carrying the Earth Wu Xing. Once again, I feel both excitement and dread, knowing that victory, and the salvation of the world, are at hand, but that several people my girlfriend cares about are probably going to die in the process. I do my best to listen in on Kai’ conversations with McCullough, but both men’s voice are too soft to reliably hear from a distance. I am clearly able to see McCullough healing Tommy partway through the conversation, and I suppress a sigh of relief, knowing that at least one of CG’s friends is likely to survive this morning. After Tommy is healed, I am barely able to hear McCullough spout some nonsense about the Chinese game, Go, something about how the words of some girl named Ying Ying are bullshit, and that Kai isn’t the only person who has lost family members for the greater good. I feel a rush of sympathy for the ancient man then, as I remind myself that Alec McCullough may be a prick, but that’s only because he’s lost more than I could ever imagine, and he’s driven almost entirely by the need to resurrect his family. I can’t say I blame him for that. In his place, I might be doing the exact same things he is. Still, I sincerely hope that Alec will become less of a jerk once he gets his family back. Otherwise, he will make a horrible ruler to the lands placed under his control after we Wu ascend to godhood.

I start to pay closer attention to McCullough as he starts speaking, almost shouting, at Kai, loud enough for everyone in the clearing to hear the Wood Wu’s words. “You can’t beat me, Kai! I’ve already figured out everything that you might do. For instance, maybe you think Miss Wah can take out my men with fire…but she won’t get far. Because water douses fire.” McCullough looks right at me, and I feel a shiver go down my spine as he clearly indicates he will expect me to participate if a fight breaks out. And that is something I’ve already agreed not to do. As if reading my thoughts, McCullough gives me a sour look as he starts pacing around the circle, then abruptly stops in the middle of the circle, on the side closest to CG, and turns toward Kai and smirks. “Or perhaps you’re thinking that Miss Jones will live up to her end of your little clandestine agreement, and stay out of your way…”

My blood feels like it has turned to ice inside my veins, but I maintain a stoic mask on my face as I ignore, Miss Wah’s hopeful stare in my direction, shake my head, and say. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Alec.” 

I have to hand it to Kai, Lu Xin, and CG, they would all make great poker players. None of them looks in my direction once after McCullough makes his accusation. Unfortunately, this fact doesn’t seem to matter to McCullough, who quickly motions towards one of his men, who pushes CG to the ground in front of his boss. Alec then quickly pulls out his gun in a practiced motion, and aims it at CG! 

I freeze, not knowing what to do as CG tries to rise from the ground while screaming, “You motherfucker!”, only to be silenced by Alec pointing a gun in the face of the woman I love, while keeping one eye firmly on me. “Stay down and shut up, if ya’ don’t want to die!” 

“And you!” McCullough points to me with his free hand. “ Miss Jones! Don’t think I didn’t have you pegged for a potential traitor the moment you contradicted me about what was going to happen to your little girlfriend here! That’s why I had one of my men places a bug in your room, while we were having a little chat in my office about Tommy Wah, to see if you and your little cop friend would conspire! And conspire ya’ did! With the Wu Assassin no less!”

Gideon glares at me and says, “You traitorous bitch!”

But Alec gives Gideon a dirty look and says. “Shut up, Gideon! The adults are talking!”

McCullough turns back to me and glares. “I should just kill ya’, and your little cop friend, but I’m so close now, so close to seeing my wife and child again! And to be honest…”  
McCullough looks at Kai and Lu Xin, then at Miss Wah. “I’m not certain Gideon, my men, and I can win against these fools without ‘ya. So I’ll be willing to be generous once more, and offer you and your little girlfriend your lives, in exchange for your aid in defeating the Wu Assassin!” 

Alec turns to the other Jenny, and says. “And of course, as agreed, your brother’s life will also be spared, Miss Wah, if you don’t interfere in my business today.”

The other Jenny quickly nods in submission to Alec’s terms, but I see a hint of defiance still in her eyes. And I’m not easily cowed by the Wood Wu either, despite the words I carefully choose to utter next. “You have a deal, Alec!”

CG screams “No! Jenny, you promised!, and Kai and Lu Xin make similar protests, but Alec and I ignore them all as I quickly add. “But only if you promise not to hurt CG! Ever! I you harm my girlfriend in any way…” I let my eyes glow blue as I form a large sphere of water in my right hand in a threatening manner.”

But Alec scoffs at my defiance. “You’ll do what, Miss Jones?! You’ve already proven you don’t have what it takes to defeat me! And by the way, I never said I wasn’t going to HURT your little girlfriend! How else am I going to insure your allegiance!?”

“Christine!” I scream in horror as McCullough aims his gun down at CG’s stomach.

What happens next completely changes a bad situation. And makes it so much worse.

CG, having evidently guessed McCullough’s intention to wound her, then force me to help Alec fight Kai and his friends by withholding his healing touch from my girlfriend until Lu Xin and the Wu Assassin are dead, tries to wrestle Alec’s gun from his hand before he can shoot. Unfortunately, during this two second struggle, when I can’t blast my employer with a high-powered water stream without risking hitting CG as well, the gun goes off anyway…Right into CG’s head!

Something snaps inside me in that moment, as I remember McCullough’s warning we should be careful who we kill with our powers, because nothing can resurrect a person killed by a Wu Warlord, so it was fortunate that his own family had been killed by common bandits. I’m consumed with rage as I realize that McCullough has just permanently destroyed my only chance of having a future with the only person in the world my distrustful heart has ever truly loved. And in that moment of rage, all thoughts of saving the planet through conquest, my animosity towards the last Wu Assassin, and my pledge of loyalty to Alec McCullough all leave my mind, replaced with only one simple objective: Kill McCullough, the man who stole my world from me!

Once my heart and mind are both completely committed to the goal of killing the Wood Wu, my vanity dies with the only woman whose opinion of my looks ever truly mattered, and a dam of power breaks inside me! Now the portion of my Water Wu Xing’s abilities that has always been out of reach suddenly surges to the forefront, ready to be used at my command! I smile at I realize that the portion of my power which my vanity had always locked away before is far greater than I thought. Until now, I had access to less than one-third of the power of the Water Wu Xing! I honestly don’t know how much less, because there is really no gauging what feels like a limitless flood of power running through my veins , but I do know that I am far, far stronger now, more than strong enough to kill McCullough, and Gideon, without any problems!

There are consequences for accessing the hidden portion of my power, of course, and I can feel my body’s mass rapidly increasing by the second, as my face, belly, ass, tits, arms, legs, thighs, as well as my back, fingers, and toes, all balloon with soft fat. Cellulite rapidly forms on my ass and thighs as well, and stretch marks appear all over my skin, especially my belly and new love handles, as my body is suddenly forced to accommodate the massive amounts of fat that my body would have gained, as a result of my gluttony, within five years, as well as the more than 200 pounds I had lost shortly after becoming the Water Wu, in the space of about five minutes! But I don’t particularly care about any of these rapid changes at the moment, nor the thickening of my neck, plumping of my cheeks, or the emergence of a second, and perhaps third, chin. As the skinny girl clothes I’m wearing all start to tear, I roar in anguish and point right at McCullough. “You’re dead, Alec!”

To his credit, McCullough seems to immediately know what is transpiring inside me now, because he looks sufficiently frightened of me as he tries to bargain for his life. “I’m so sorry, Miss Jones! I didn’t mean to kill…”

But I don’t let the old bastard finish his sentence, or give the Wood Wu time to pull out the gun he is trying to conceal in his jacket, before I shoot out two massive streams of water at the same time! One stream rapidly pins McCullough to the ground, then quickly reverses course as I pull back that stream of water, as well as all of the water in McCullough’s body, back into my hand. At the same time as this is occurring, the other stream of water hits Gideon, who foolishly tried to pull his own gun on me as I was dealing with McCullough. Too bad for the Metal Wu, I’m very good at multi-tasking, and my rapidly fattening body does nothing to slow my reflexes for some reason. So I remind my former partner/ex-boyfriend why I was always a better pickpocket as I use my superior reflexes to fire the powerful water stream that smashes his host’s body against a nearby tree, hard enough to knock that tree down, as well as cause death, as the host’s skull caves into his brain, killing both the Metal Wu, and his final hosts, instantly!

While I’m still looking upon the remnants of my handiwork, including the Wooden Wu Xing emerging from McCullough’s shriveled up corpse, which now resembles a mummy, and Gideon’s dead body, as well as the Metal Wu Xing, materializing beside the corpse of Gideon’s final host, Miss Wah is already using the opening I have provided her to start killing both snipers and triggermen with impunity using numerous fireballs. Lu Xin in turn, uses the cover other Jenny provides to pull out his gun and start shooting some triggermen himself, and I think he even kills a couple gun men who were about to shoot at me and other Jenny, while Kai leaps into the fray with his impressive Kung Fu skills, knocking out one triggerman, and killing another by snapping his neck. But honestly, I’m barely paying attention to the battle at this point, since I don’t care if I live or die at this particular moment. Nor do I care that my body is still expanding with fat, and that my clothes and shoes are all in tatters on the ground now, leaving me completely naked. Because as far as I’m concerned, the world ended the moment Christine died, so modesty can go fuck itself! 

Ignoring the last minute or two of the battle, as Kai and his friends decimate the last sad remnants of Alec McCullough’s forces, I walk towards CG’s body as fast as my heavy body will let me, clumsily putting one foot in front of the other while hoping I don’t step on my dead girlfriend’s body, since my enormous, but still growing, boobs and belly completely block my view of my feet, as well as the ground up to a foot ahead of my person. But somehow, I’m not tired at all when I arrive at CG’s body, and despite coming to a clumsy stop, because my more massive body has more inertia that I’m used to, I manage to fall down on my knees, in front of the dead body of the woman I love more than life itself. I then lift CG’s body up to cradle her bloody head in between my breasts as I cry. “I’m sorry, Christine! I’m so, so, sorry! You were right, I choose the wrong side! If I’d listened to you and stood with you and Kai from the beginning, none of this would have happened, and you’d still be alive!”

Apparently, the battle is done now, because I feel a gentle hand briefly tap my right shoulder, then I hear Kai speak. “This isn’t your fault, Miss Jones! CG knew the risks when she decided to help me and my friends, and she risked her life anyway! She was a hero, and so are you! I honestly had my doubts about you before, but now that you’ve helped us save the world, I can see that your girlfriend’s faith in you wasn’t misplaced! I’m so sorry for your loss. Now, let’s go find you some clothes…”

I start crying and laughing at the same time as I finally look up at the faces around me. Kai and Lu Xin, who both have a few minor scrapes and bruises visible on their heads and torsos, both have tears in their eyes, even as they steadfastly looks away from my naked body, but Tommy and Jenny Wah s eyes are dry, and they aren’t paying much attention to me, as they are hugging each other. But eventually, other Jenny shoots me a concerned look and says, “Are you alright, Miss Jones!?”, when my crying and laughter both increase in volume.

I can feel my eyes glow blue without my input, and I don’t know what is happening right now, as I feel myself lose control over both my emotions, and my Wu abilities, while dark clouds form overhead, blocking the sun on what had been a clear, cloud free day minutes ago! “Of course I’m not alright! Christine’s dead! The love of my life is dead! I might as well be dead!” I turn my eyes down to the dead body in my arms and sob harder as I say. “My life has no meaning without CG!”

Then I hear thunder, and precipitation starts falling down from the heavens at a fantastic rate, covering the ground in seconds, and soaking through the shoes of the people around me. But I don’t really care, because my nature as the Water Wu means that I barely feel the hail and freezing rain hitting my body, or the dirt beneath my legs turning into mud. Besides, I’m so distraught at this point that I would welcome the cold embrace of death if the storm around me swallowed me whole.

But Kai yells over the storm, even as his friends all run towards their vehicles, reminding me that I and CG aren’t the only ones in this clearing today, and I’m not the only one who’s in danger of dying right now. “Miss Jones! I know you’re causing this storm! You have to stop it right now, or a lot people are going to die!”

I know Kai is right, because I can still feel my eyes glowing blue as the water around us gets deeper by the second, and is now up to the bottom of my belly. I can also see several small trees being carried away by the water, and Kai is struggling to stay on his feet now, despite his Wu Assassin strength. I suppose only my own Wu power is keeping me from being swept away by the current as well, but I know Lu Xin and the Wah family have no such abilities. I hope they made it to a car in time to avoid getting swept away!

This realization, that I do care what happens to Kai and the others, because CG was their friend, and she would have wanted them safe, motivates me to look at Kai and say. “Alright! I’ll try to stop it! But I’m not sure if I can, because I don’t know how I started this storm!”

I stand up, still carrying CG’s body in my arms, and try to will the storm around me and Kai away, but my eyes continue to glow blue, and I can’t quite seem to focus enough to do this, as the memory of CG getting shot in the head replays in my mind, over and over again, flooding me with grief, and breaking my concentration. In short, my emotions are too turbulent for me to control right now…at least on time. And I know from experience that I have no control over my abilities when my emotions are out of control!

But the water has now risen up to Kai’s knees, and I know that he doesn’t have time for me to meditate and center myself right now. There’s only one other way to end this, and after CG’s death, I welcome it. “Kai!” I shout over the storm. “Kai, I can’t stop the storm! I’m too depressed to focus!”

Kai shakes his head. “You’ll find a way!”

I shake my head and scream. “No, Kai! You have to kill me! It’s the only way!”

I could almost swear that Kai is crying again, but it’s hard to tell, since there is so much hail and rain obscuring his face. “No! I won’t do it! I already lost one friend today. Besides, I promised CG I wouldn’t hurt you, and I keep my promises!”

I sob harder and shake my head. “It’s okay, Kai! I’m sure she would forgive you, under the circumstances! But if you don’t kill me, a lot of people are going to die, including you!” I look for any discarded guns near my person, because I’m starting to think Kai doesn’t have the stones to do what is necessary, and that I will need to kill myself, but all the guns from the recent firefight, as well as all the dead bodies, have long since washed away. The one damned Wu Assassin I’ve ever meet who DOESN’T want to kill me is this area’s, possibly the world’s, only hope of being saved…from me “It’s really okay, Kai! I want to die now! Please let me die so that I can be with Christine…or fade away into oblivion! I don’t care! I just don’t want to live without her!”

But Kai… the stubborn fool, keeps shaking his head as he shouts. “No, I won’t…”

…Kai’s POV, somewhere beyond time and space…

“Do it!” I shout. But Miss Jones is no longer standing in front of me with CG’s body in her arms, and I’m no longer in the middle of a loud storm that is rapidly becoming a flood, straining to stand up in the midst of rushing water. Instead, I am standing up in a relaxed manner, in a dry, warm, place that I know all too well. This place, beyond time and space, where I was trained to be a Wu Assassin.

I’m at the Path again, but it feels different this time, as I stare at the large, wooden doors ahead of me for several seconds. The place beyond those double doors , a doorway, or window, into different points in time, has been open to me for quite some time, but the doors are now blocked by an iron lock and steel chains, all of which are on fire, but are not consumed by that fire. Before I can ask what is going on, however, a familiar voice answers my question. “That way is blocked to you now, Kai.”

I turn around and look at Ying Ying, the first Wu Assassin, and the one who trained me to use the power of the thousand monks who once sacrificed their lives to stop the Wu Warlords, to fight evil and save the world, as she continues speaking. “You have learned all you can from that place, and no longer need its wisdom. No good can come from unnecessary knowledge of the future, and your task as the Wu Assassin is almost done. I admire your resolve Kai, you managed to obtain possession of the Earth Wu Xing, then acquire the Metal and Wood Wu Xing’s as well, and retain them all in your possession, even in the middle of a storm. Only two Wu Xing remain. Once all five Wu Xing are merged with the Monk Piece and returned to the heavens, you will have saved the Earth from certain destruction!”

I shake my head. “I don’t understand! Why are you here? I thought that you said that our last conversation would be our final one.”

Ying Ying shrugs. “Certain evens transpired that even I could not foresee, and it appears you need my guidance one more time.”

I sigh. “Okay, fine! I do have questions! I killed the Earth Wu, and I removed the Fire Wu Xing from Uncle Six using the Gu, before Jenny Wah became the current Fire Wu while trying to stop McCullough , but the Water Wu killed the Metal and Wood Wu. How is that possible?! I thought only I could defeat the Wu Warlords!”

Ying Ying shakes her head. “No, Kai. It is the destiny of the Wu Assassin to reunite the Wu Xing with the Monk Piece, and return them to heaven, where such powerful artifacts belong. It is true that this task usually requires killing the Wu Warlords to retrieve their Wu Xing, and in most cases, only a Wu Assassin is powerful enough to accomplish this task. But the Wu Warlords are not true immortals, and it is possible for them to be killed in other ways, as you have just discovered.”

I nod. “Yes, Miss Jones managed to kill both the Wood Wu, and the Metal Wu, at the same time, effortlessly, within seconds! And then she accidentally summoned that huge storm in just a few minutes! I have never seen any of the Wu exhibit that kind of power before!”

Ying Ying sighs. “No one has. The Water Wu Xing is, by far, the most powerful of the Wu Xing. Thankfully, it also requires a balanced spirt to access the full power of the always changing Water element. Most warlords who obtain the Water Wu Xing are only able to access a small portion of its power, since any overriding character flaw they can’t overcome, under any circumstances, such as greed, or sloth, or vanity, can keep a person from fully bonding with the Water Wu Xing. Until recently, Miss Jones had one such character flaw, but she cast out her demon today, and was able to access the full power of the Water Wu Xing for the very first time. She is the first Water Wu in a thousand years to accomplish this task!”

I frown. “Oh, I think I get it. Miss Jones flaw was…gluttony? That’s why it turned out that, under whatever glimmer she had been using, she is really fat?”

Ying Ying chuckles. “No, Kai. Miss Jones is certainly a glutton, but she is able to overcome that flaw frequently, by sharing food with the less fortunate, or with her friends and her lover. In order to exclude a person from full communion with the Water Wu Xing, a person much have a character flaw that they cannot overcome under any circumstances. Until today, Jenny Jones’s character flaw was vanity, as she was too ashamed of her corpulent body to want her true form to be seen by anyone, even CG, who would have loved Miss Jones at any size. So for the last five years, the Water Wu Xing has conformed to Miss Jones wishes, keeping her slim…at the cost of the majority of its power. After your friend died, however, Miss Jones no longer cared what she looked like to others. And although she was briefly consumed with righteous fury at that time, she put her fury aside after wiping out two threats to the Earth, in order to mourn her dead lover. Miss Jones became worthy of the power she now wields the moment she was willing to become enormously fat to wield it.. For the first time in a millennia, the Water Wu Xing is in the hands of someone who is, technically, worthy of its power.”

Okay. Now I’m really confused. “If Miss Jones is worthy of the Water Wu Xing’s power now, why is she still causing that massive storm!? And why is the storming growing so fast without Miss Jones willing it into existence!? Is the full power of the Water Wu Xing really great enough for that to happen by accident?!”

Ying Ying sighs. “No. This is an unusual amount of power for even the Water Wu Xing to exhibit without its host’s explicit command. But these are unusual circumstances. Unfortunately, Miss Jones did not become worthy enough to inherit the full power of the Water Wu until after CG died. Miss Jones’ soul has been ripped in two, and will most likely not be able to find rest and stability until Miss Jones dies, and her sould can be reunited with the other half of itself. A soul in that state, no matter how worthy, cannot balance itself, much less wield the power of the Water Wu Xing safely. Miss Jones’ heartbreak is fueling the storm.”

“What are you saying exactly? Why is CG’s death affecting Miss Jones this severely?”

Ying Ying looks at me like I’m an idiot for several seconds, then replies. “Christine Gavin is Jenny Jones’ soulmate. Just as Jenny Wah is yours.”

My eyes widen “Soul mates are real? And Jenny Wah is mine?!”

Ying Ying shakes her head. “You may be near the end of your path as the Wu Assassin, Kai, but you still have much to learn about life, and love. Yes, soul mates are real. Only a small portion of people, people like you and Miss Wah, and Miss Gavin and Miss Jones, have soulmates, and some of those relationships are platonic. But when two soulmates meet, they can love, understand, and support each other better than anyone else. However, there is a dark side to soul-mates, too. When soulmates become lovers, they can love each other better than anyone else, as I said. But when one of the soulmates dies after this happens, the void that is left behind is too much for the surviving soulmate to bear, no matter how strong they are. Most surviving soul mates die from grief, or go insane, within a year of losing their other half. Even those individuals who possessed a weaker than usual bond with their romantic soulmate , the ones that can will themselves to stay sane and keep surviving, even for decades, become shells of their former selves as the years go by, and they slowly lose their ability to experience joy. CG and Miss Jones do not have a weak soulmate bond. In fact, there's is one of the strongest soulmate bonds I’ve ever seen, since those two…consummated their relationship when they were both quite young. Kai, Jenny Jones just lost her soulmate. She wants to die. It would be a mercy to kill her now.”

Ying Ying glares at me. “You need to kill Jenny Jones, Kai. Before the storm caused by Miss Jones broken heart destroys the world!”

I stare defiantly back at Ying Ying as I think of all the people I've lost over the years, including my biological parents, who died when I was a child due to the same shipwreck which had nearly claimed my life, and my adoptive father, Uncle Six, who perished yesterday trying to protect me from Zan and the Triads. And today, I lost CG, an undercover cop who had recently become one of my best friends. “No! I’ve lost too many people already, and I’ve done enough killing! There has to be another way! Perhaps I can use the Gu to..."

Ying Ying shakes her head as she interrupts me. “You may use the Gu on Jenny Wah, instead of killing her, to retrieve the Fire Wu Xing shortly. I know Miss Wah is your soulmate, and that you and her have already known each other in the past, so I would spare you the pain of losing her while you are still so young. But there is not enough time for you to gather the ingredients for the Gu, much less use them, before the Water Wu’s storm floods the world! Jenny Jones’ soul must be balanced quickly in order for you to save the world, and the safest and easiest way for that to happen is for you to kill her.”

I smirk. “For someone so old, you are very bad at deceit, you know that, Ying Ying? You said that killing Miss Jones is the easiest way to restore her soul, and stop the storm, but it’s not the only way, is it?”

Ying Ying sighs, then shakes her head. “There may be another way. But it is not without peril, as failure will mean the destruction of all under heaven. And even if Miss Jones does succeed in this task, it will make both yours, and Jenny Wah’s, roads harder and longer, as you will be forced to remain the Wu Assassin for many more years, perhaps even decades, and Jenny Wah will have to keep the Fire Wu Xin inside her for safekeeping during that time. And while Miss Wah is worthy to be the Fire Wu, so the power will not corrupt her the way it corrupted Uncle Six, it will still be a heavy burden for her to carry. Are you sure that is a path you are willing to pursue?”

I frown, then nod. “I know Jenny Wah would never want someone to die, just so she could have an easier life. And I feel the same way. Tell me, what is the other way I can help Miss Jones?”

Ying Ying shakes her head and frowns. “There is an ancient prophecy that states that the power of a Wu Xing can be shared between two soumates, if the Wu Warlord is willing to share half of their power with their other half. And it is said the unusual selflessness and generosity of this action generates a healing light that can heal any wound that the partial receiver of a Wu Xing may have, even if the receiver of that power has recently, died.”

I can’t help but smile at my trainer’s words. “Wait, are you saying that if Miss Jones is willing to give up half her power, she can resurrect CG!?”

Ying Ying nods. “And restore her soul as well, so that the storm will cease, and the world will be safe once more, at least for a time. That is what the prophecy implies, yes. But such a sharing of power has never occurred, as most Wu warlords have been too selfish to even try to share their power. Miss Jones is different in this regard, but as for how, exactly, she can transfer half her power to CG, I do not know. I suspect only Miss Jones can discover the answer to that mystery. If you pursue this path, and the Water Wu does not pass this test on time, however, all life on Earth will perish as your world in water! And even if Miss Jones succeeds, the Water Wu Xing must remain inside both Miss Jones and CG for the rest of their lives, or CG and Miss Jones will both die! For their lives, as well as their souls, will be both become permanently bonded to each other, and the Water Wu Xing, until they both perish. Also, the prophecy states that two soulmates who share a Wu Xing must ‘share every burden”. But I’m not sure what that means. Finally, you will have to remain on guard, in case those two women become corrupted during their lives together and threaten the world again. So it may be decades before your time as the Wu Assassin can end. The choice is yours, Kai. Kill Miss Jones, and save the world, or risk all to save the Water Wu and her soulmate!”

….Back in the clearing, Miss Jones POV…

I resume crying as I hold Christine’s body between my massive breasts, which must be at least F cups by now, and shake my head, even as the water around me rises to my soft, meaty calves. “I’m so sorry, CG! I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough to save you, and that I’m not strong enough to stop this storm! And I’m sorrier than you will ever know that I’m making your sacrifice in vain by ending the world, but I can’t do anything about it!”

But I’m brought out of my sorrow and guilt for a moment as Kai yells at me, and his words fill me with mad hope, even as he grunts and strains his legs to remain on his feet. “Yes you can, Miss Jones! CG is your soulmate! You can share half of your Wu Xing’s power with her , bring her back from the dead, bring balance to your soul, and stop this storm! Don’t ask me how I know that, because it would take too long to explain! You have to share your power with CG right now!”

I shake my head. “ But McCullough said it was impossible to resurrect…” I scoff at my own stupidity. Of course Alec lied about it being impossible to resurrect people killed by a Wu! “Never mind! How do I do this?!”

Kai grunts in frustration. “I don’t know! Only you can discover the answer!”

I growl in frustration. “Of course! I can never get a straight answer from you mystic types, can I?! I hate that fortune cookie bullshit!” But I look down at Christine’s lifeless body, into her dead, but still beautiful, brown eyes anyway, and try to just will myself to share my power with CG, and bring her back to life. Because I know that giving away half of seemingly unlimited power in order to bring back the woman I love more than anything would be a bargain! And indeed, my whole body, which must weigh at least a half ton by now, as I can see by looking down that I have at least four chins, as well as a massive belly that droops so low into the water, that I swear I can feel the muddy ground touching my lower belly, while my massive tits, which are probably large enough to be utters now, reach all the way down to my wide belly button, is glowing blue now, not just my eyes. But there is still something missing, something that seems to be preventing me from transferring half of my power to the woman I love.

But then I smile as I get an idea. If physical contact between the outside of our bodies isn’t enough, maybe the sharing of power can only be accomplished if the insides of mine and CG’s bodies are touching. Deciding it’s worthy a shot, I completely ignore Kai’s encouragements to “Hurry!”, as well as the storm around me, as I bring Christine’s lifeless, open mouth towards my own lips, then seal them together with a deep kiss! It feels very weird to be kissing a dead body this way, especially when my tongue touches CG’s, and after several seconds, I’m starting to feel very creepy and foolish, because I am NOT a necrophyle, and start to pull away...before McCullough's bullet falls out of CG’s head, and onto the ground. Then CG’s lifeless eyes come to life and automatically close, even as her right hand reaches behind my head and pulls my head back down, forcing me to resume kissing her once again soft, warm, alive lips!

I cry tears of joy, then close my eyes when CG’s body starts to glow blue as well, bright enough to hurt my eyes. Too many things are happening at once now, as I continue to cry happy tears under closed eyes, and I pour my heart and soul into kissing the newly resurrected love of my life, even as I feel all the waters from the storm draw themselves back into both me and CG, as the precipitation stops falling. And I can hear Kai yelling excitedly in the background that, “You did it! You stopped the storm and drew the water back into yourselves! Even the clouds are gone!” But I don’t really pay attention to the Wu Assassin’s words as I try to express all the love I feel for Christine, all the sorrow I felt when she died, and the incomprehensible joy I feel now that my girlfriend has returned to me, all in one kiss! In the meantime, as Christine and I make out for what feels like hours, I feel myself losing some, but certainly not all, of the fat I gained five minutes ago, as I feel my breast shrink a bit, until they only go half-way down to my belly button. I also feel my belly shrink, until it is no longer touching the ground, but is still quite heavy, and even my backside starts to feel a bit lighter, as my massive ass shrinks a bit. I’m confused by this turn of events…until I feel Christine’s soft, warm, squishy, naked belly touch my own, and her bare, flabby breast touch my large gut. 

I already know what’s happened by the time Christine and I finally pull away from our kiss and open our eyes, and the sight of mine and Christine’s body confirms my suspicions. Although I am still very, very fat, I’m only about half the size I was before resurrecting CG. My blonde haired, brown eyed girlfriend, on the other hand, has obviously gained all of the weight I just lost, along with half the power of the Water Wu Xing, for some reason. I almost drool as I take in the sight of my girlfriend’s fattened frame, which is now just as massive as mine, but distributes the weight in different ways. CG’s cheeks are just as plump as mine, and her three chins are about as big as mine are, but her tits are even bigger than mine, stretching down past the navel of a belly that is not quite as massive as mine, but is still very round and soft. Similarly, Christine’s love handles and thighs are also very round and soft, but not as big as mine. However, it is easy to see, even from her front, that Christine’s ass dwarfs mine (I take a moment to feel by own fat ass to check), as it sticks out several feet to either side of her. As I quickly estimate that my girlfriend and I must weight in the ballpark of 750 pounds, each, I can’t help the lustful look that comes across my face as my eyes drink in the sight of my girlfriend as a porker, a wide load, a fat ass. Because god, every part of her body, every bit of cellulite, every stretch mark, every inch of her adipose covered skin, is so damn beautiful!

I guess Christine is having similar thoughts about my massive body, because we both look into each other’s eyes and say, at the exact same time. “Damn! You look great!”’

CG and both I laugh uncontrollably for several seconds, before my girlfriend steps away from her old clothing, which now lies shredded and ruined at her feet, and walks towards me. When our faces are less than six inches apart, I look deep into my girlfriends’ eyes and repeat my words from yesterday, because they have even more meaning behind them now. “I missed you, Christine!”

CG smiles back at me and laughs. “I missed you too, Jenny! Enough that I blew off heaven for you.”

I smirk. “Really? You blew off an eternity of bless to stay with me!? I must be something really special then!”

CG rolls her eyes. “Don’t let it go to your head! But yes, you know that you’re special to me, that I love you so much…”

“I love so much, too…” I quickly interrupt, causing Christine to nod, say, “I know.”, then continue speaking. “That’s why, even though I was living in a paradise more beautiful than I can describe, filled with amazing music, incredible food, and so many dead friends and loved ones ….it didn’t feel like heaven without you. So I chose to come back, live a long life with you, then return to that place, many years from now, with you by my side, after we both die as very old, very fat, women!”

I just smile at Christine, because what are you supposed to say when the love of your life makes as big and sweet a gesture as that? Then I decide to say nothing at all, as CG and I attempt to draw each other into another deep kiss. But we are sadly interrupted, by the sound of a man clearing his throat loudly. Damn you for interrupting this moment, Kai!  
When Christine and I turn around, the two of us blush as we realize that Kai is not the only one standing in the clearing now. Apparently, Lu Xin, and Jenny and Tommy Wah, all made it through the storm, and returned to this clearing in their vehicle while CG and I were celebrating my girlfriend’s resurrection. Kai clears his throat again and mumbles something about “They certainly are bearing each other’s burdens now!”, as everyone else does their best not to look at mine and CG’s very fat, very naked, bodies. Then the Wu Assassin taps the back of a truck that I recognize as belonging to one of McCullough’s men, which just so happens to have several blankets in it, and says. “CG, Miss Jones, kindly get in the truck, please, and cover yourselves up until we can get you two some clothes!” 

I spend a brief moment to wonder how Kai plans to drive this truck without keys, then shrug and decide that’s not my problem, as CG and I get into the truck bed, bundle   
ourselves up in blankets, and then hold each other close. 

Kai then turns to Lu Xin and speaks again. “Can you hot-wire this thing?”

Lu Xin smirks at Kai. “What do you think?”

Kai smiles back at Lu Xin and replies. “Good. Because you’re driving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends another chapter. But neither this story, or our protagonists' weight gains, are quite over yet! I hope all my readers enjoyed this chapter, but any respectful feedback, positive or negative, is encouraged. The next chapter will conclude this story. Until then, just remember...
> 
> -Some Like It Fat


	4. The Eternal Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CG, Miss Jones, and the Wu Assassin's other allies discuss unfinished business, and make some important decisions about the future. Christine and JJ's relationship continues to grow, in more ways then one, but they find that certain feeling of guilt and self-loathing are hard to let go off. Is their relationship doomed to end in heartache, or will a little bit of love, understanding, self-disclosure, and a whole lot of food and sex, help Miss Jones and CG create a better path to the future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a little long, but I decided to post two chapters here, instead of one, since a lot of the desired elements readers have asked for are in the epilogue. These last two chapters contain instances of gluttony, burping, and farting. The epilogue also contains some slob elements. Oh, and there will be light dom/sub elements, mild drug use, and a tremendous amount of weight gain involved, too.

Chapter 4: Aftermath

….Many hours later…Miss Jones POV

CG and I are all smiles as we walk, arm in arm, out of the justice of the Peace's office, while Kai and the other Jenny do the same, capping of a very eventful day. My bride and I both barely manage to jam ourselves into the back of a car that will take us to the airport for our surprise destination (for CG and I, who are going to book a last minute, first-class flight to the most exotic destination we can find), Meanwhile,Kai and the other Jenny opt to drive of in a sports car he bought with some of his inheritance from Uncle Six, to wherever their honeymoon will be. But as for me, I can’t help but think back on the very eventful day Christine and I have had. It’s been a doozy. 

Immediately after the events in the forest, Kai and Lu Xin drove CG and me to McCullough’s former hideout, avoiding both turning on the radio, and driving though the parts of San Francisco which were most damaged by the storm, which I tried not to look at, or think about, as we did so, so that we fat girls could take a shower in my private bathroom. The shower took far longer than anticipated, for three reasons. One, the tiny shower in that bathroom was NOT built to hold two 750 pound women, and it took CG and I about five minutes to squeeze, push, and pull each other’s fat asses into the tiny space. Two, CG and I neglected to account for our new size as we attempted to clean ourselves, but we quickly discovered there were some areas on our enormously fat bodies we couldn’t reach on our own, so we had to resort to washing each other, sometimes even relying on our Water Wu powers to wash really hard to reach areas on each other’s bodies. And three, Christine and I just HAD to take the opportunity to fully explore each other’s new, super-fat bodies. Christine had laughed after I had shown great enthusiasm in making sure her breasts, ass and belly were “extra clean”, and my lover had joked that, “I will never know why I was so afraid of becoming a fat cop!” I had a similar response to Jenny’s tactile obsession with my chunky thighs, large belly, and three chins. “ And I’ll never know why I was afraid of being a fat ass! I should have let myself go years ago!” 

After taking another five minutes to squeeze our fat bodies out of the shower, CG and I dried off as best as we could with the small (for us) towels that were available, and did each other’s hair. We then quickly gathered CG’s nose ring, and some of my bed curtains to throw over our massive bodies, then grabbed all the cash and gold bars in a large sack, before we finally made our way out to the boys in the truck, almost an hour later (another advantage of Christine and I being the Water Wu is that we can force shower water to say warm for as long as we want it to). The boys were obviously not happy that we’d taken so long, but Kai and Lu Xin still agreed to drive us to a store to get new clothes.  
Thankfully, although several stores had been damaged by the storm I desperately pushed to the back of my mind in favor of focusing on the miracle of CG’s resurrection, the only store in San Fran which had clothes big enough to fit me and CG was in an undamaged part of town. So CG and I were able to buy several new outfits at SSBBW Emporium (which was basically Lane Bryant, for ladies like me and CG, who are too fat to shop at Lane Bryant), using some of the cash that Christine and I had picked up from my room, since my credit cards had all been washed away by the storm, and would soon need to be replaced.

Eventually, after spending over an hour gathering clothes, modeling them for each other (this part was very fun!), and paying for them. I was tempted to steal at least one thing from the store, because I’m still a bit of a klepto, even though I’m rich now. But I didn’t’, because Amy, a short, fat blonde who was working there, was keeping an annoyingly close eye on CG and me after we entered the store in bed-sheets. Also, Lu Xin, who must have lost a bet with Kai, and had been forced to accompany us into the store, seemed to have a thing for Amy. Immediately after ending the store, the scarred man had walked right up to the super-sized blonde and started flirting with her, saying something like, “You work here too!?”, Amy replied that “This is my day job.” The shop girl and the former Triad ringleader had talked and laughed the entire hour while we were all in the store, even as Amy kept one eye on CG and me the whole time. Despite all of that, I was still temped to steal a pair of necklaces that said “Fat Bitch!” for CG and me, but thought better of it when CG saw the look in my eyes and said. “Don’t try it! You have more than enough money to buy those bracelets! And I…kind of feel bad about accidentally leading Lu Xin on, then dating you instead. Let’s make it up to him by not screwing things up between him and Amy!” I reluctantly complied with CG’s request and bought the necklaces, as well the other garments CG and I had selected. I even did my good deed for the day…by lying my fat ass off. I told Amy that CG and I were girlfriends (the only true bit), and that Lu Xin, CG's friend since high school , had valiantly given up his lavish bed curtains to cover us until we got new clothes, after a laundry mishap had ruined mine and CG’s entire wardrobes. Amy seemed to fall for this story, hook, line, and sinker, because she quickly agreed to exchange numbers with Lu Xin, and told him he should call or text her after she got off work, just before CG and I checked out.

Lu Xin thanked CG and me for our help with Amy, after we were all back in the truck with Kai. I replied that it was no problem, since I was just doing a solid for a fellow chubby chaser who also knew that “fat girls are hot!” CG and Lu Xin both rolled their eyes at my words…but neither of them disagreed with me, and Kai just smiled at my antics. Shortly thereafter, it was decided that since everyone was hungry (and CG and I were absolutely starving now that we have fat girl appetites), we should go somewhere to eat with the Wahs, and talk about what we should all do next. At first, Kai suggested we go the restaurant he and the Wahs worked at, but Lu Xin pointed out that it was hard for people to relax at the place they worked, and that, since it was already so late in the day, he and the Wahs should take the rest of the day off while we all ate somewhere else. CG and I quickly agreed with this assessment, as did the Wah siblings, who wanted to take a short vacation, and let the other worker mind the restaurant for a bit, since they just had a very trying couple of day. So everyone in what CG referred to as “The Wu Assassin gang”, who I was now considered a part of,, decided to go the restaurant, other than the one he cooked at, that Kai tolerated best. Thankfully, the Mongolian restaurant (because, according to Kai, he and Mr. Young were the only chefs in San Fran who knew how to cook decent Chinese or Indonesian food, but the Mongolian food at this restaurant was “alright”) was also a buffet which featured several American items as well, such as burgers and fries. And that suited CG and I just fine. A fat girl has to eat, after all!

At the restaurant, while CG and I consumed plate after plate of chicken, rice, burgers, fries, and several delicious Asian foods we didn’t know the name of (after telling the others the Water Wu Xing would keep us healthy, regardless of our weight, so they wouldn’t get on our backs about our eating habits), and the others at the table slowly worked their way through one plate of food each, Kai explained the current situation. The Wu Assassin( who looked annoyed every time he had to talk over mine and CG's belches and farts, which both smelled like rotten eggs) told everyone at the table about the vision he had had in the forest, and how Ying Ying had been the one to tell him how I could bring my soulmate make from the dead. This reminder of recent events, of course, caused CG and I to smile at each other and hold hands, even as Kai continued to tell his story. Kai also brought up the cost of his course of action (something about having to “look after” CG and I now, to make sure we didn’t go psycho before we died, or some such nonsense). Kai then revealed that CG and I were now fated to continue sharing the Water Wu Xing, until we died at the same time. And that Jenny Wah would have to remain the Fire Wu a little longer. Jenny said that this was fine, she would have no trouble bearing the responsibly of being the Fire Wu, now that she wasn’t being used to conquer the world, that she would not let the power corrupt her like it had (partially) corrupted Uncle Six, and that she was even thinking of using her new power to rid China Town of Zan and the Triads. Then Kai had exclaimed angrily that "I won't let my soulmate risk herself like that!" THAT accidental revelation led to the other’s Jenny’s eyes widening, and then her and Kai deciding to have a private conversation at another table. Since those two left their nearly full plates behind, Christine and I quickly finished their food, the URP! POOT! Belched and farted again!

In the meantime, Lu Xin started texting someone (probably Amy), and he was deaf to the rest of the world as he let CG and I have the remaining half of his large plate of food. After CG and I finished our last plates, we silently agreed (since our Wu bond now allowed us to share thoughts, when we desire to do so) to give Tommy Wah, who had already finished his plate, and now seemed bored out of his mind, a little show, by sharing a five second kiss right in front of the Chinese man. Tommy gulped after my girlfriend and I reluctantly pulled away from each other’s lips, before the former Triad lackey said. “Wow. I never knew I liked fat gi…I mean, that big women could be so beautiful!”

I smirked at Tommy, then pointed to one of the drink servers in the restaurant, a very large, at least 300 pound Asian (I wasn’t sure of her exact race) woman, with beautifully braided raven hair, and said, “CG and I are clearly taken, but if you like big girls, you should totally ask her out! She’s been staring at you since you walked through the door!”

CG rolled her eyes. “JJ, did you perhaps fail to notice that server has a wedding ring and is obviously married…” But then Christine’s eyes narrowed as she spotted the first thing I noticed about the beautifully fat Asian woman. “But clearly unhappily so, if those bruises on her arms, badly hidden by her sleeves, are any indication. I withdraw my objection. Go ahead and ask the waitress out, Tommy. A man who treats his wife like that deserves to lose her!”

Tommy allowed himself a brief smile at the large waitress, who coyly returned the smile, but then quickly turned towards the front of the restaurant, and gave the tall, thin, restaurant owner, who was wearing a wedding band that matched his wife's , a fearful look. That told CG and me all we needed to know about that horrid individual to make our judgment upon him.

But Tommy Wah sighed after smiling and the waitress, then shook his head. “No. I can’t do it. Of course I feel bad for the lady, but what can I do for her? The last time I tried to play hero, it ended really badly. Besides, as much of a douchebag as her husband is…I wouldn’t feel right pursuing another man’s wife….”

I smirked, and then whispered. “What about another man’s widow?”

Tommy laughed nervously, then saw the serious look in my eyes. “Shit, you’re serious?!

CG sighed. “JJ…”

But I shook my head. “Look at those women’s bruises again, look at the way she looks at her husband in fear, look at way he is looking at his wife like she’s a piece of shit that he wants to scrape of his shoe…” CG did as I asked as I finished my thought. “Look at all that, and tell me that woman’s husband doesn’t deserve it.”

CG sighed, and then reluctantly nodded, because she knows how I feel about abusers after my dad slapped me around the first five years of my life, a fact that I wish I didn't have a good enough memory to recall, before Tommy shook his head and said. “You two are talking crazy now! Besides…I’m sort of interested in someone else. A girl named Alana, in my Narcotics Anonymous group. And yeah, she said she won’t consider seeing me until I’m completely dried out from the drugs still in my system, and she lives with her abusive dick of a boyfriend, but…”

I smirked again. “What’s the dead man’s name and address?”

And suddenly, Tommy didn’t seem so squeamish about killing , as he whispered back. “His name is Ray. I don’t know where he lives, but he can be found selling drugs in his Bayride vehicle every day.”

I smiled and nodded. “Well, Tommy, I’m sorry to report that, sometime today, Ray is going to get in a really bad accident he won’t walk away from. Everybody will swear that sheet of ice on the road just came out of nowhere. It will be very sad.”

“Yes.” Tommy whispered, with a hard look in his eyes. “Very sad.”

I smiled, then added . “ Now, CG is going to help you get clean….” CG frowned, until I telepathically gave her instruction on how to do this with her new abilities, while I turned to the fattest waitress in the restaurant. “And I’m going to have a little chat with a lovely lady about her husband’s life insurance policy.”

As I waddled towards the waitress, I saw CG give a chaste kiss to Tommy’s forehead, and this small action caused the Chinese man to go running towards the restroom, with Lu Xin (who was finally paying attention to his surroundings) following close behind, before the Water Wu Xing forced Tommy’s body to expel the remnants of the drugs in his system…all at once. I’m sure it wasn’t pretty, but Tommy Wah was stone cold sober, and well on his way to recovery, within an hour.

In the meantime, I pretended to be an insurance agent, asking the waitress if her and her husband needed to buy insurance. The fat Asian lady brushed me off, assuring me that she and her husband already had substantial insurance. They had everything. Flood insurance (which would help with their recently flooded basement), fire insurance, health insurance…and a lot of life insurance. I smiled at the plump woman, and thanked her for her time…right before I closed my eyes, and a hotter than usual stream of water shot out from a nearby cooking pot, scalding the owner of the restaurant to death within seconds! A terrible accident, at least as far as Kai or Lu Xin will ever know. After all, who can say if a woman’s eyes are glowing when they’re closed? And who knows if a fat woman’s hands are shaking when she has them folded under her huge, puffy arms?

The restaurant was quickly evacuated once the firemen and paramedics showed up, as they tried to determine the cause of the “terrible accident” that ended the restaurant owner’s life. After CG, me, Kai, the Wah siblings, and Lu Xin left the restaurant with the rest of the crowd, and after I was done meditating myself calm, the Wu Assassin accused me of killing the owner. But the fat waitress shot me a smile, as if she somehow knew that I was responsible for her husband’s death, and said that is impossible, because my girlfriend and me were both seated, and sharing a discreet kiss, the moment her husband died. The waitress then showed Kai her bruises, and said that it is better that her husband was gone, anyway. Kai then looked at me shook his head, and walked off, while the waitress walked over to a fat black man in an apron, who hugged her right, while glaring at the dead body inside of the restaurant. I smirked, as I thought to myself that it looked like a beautiful friendship between a cook and a waitress was about to become something even better, and certain fat business owner was going to be just fine.

After the incident at the buffet (during which CG and I snuck a dozen cookies each out of the restaurant because the sign at the front didn’t say, all you can eat HERE, and because we stress eat, okay?!), Kai seemed to have a revelation about the brevity of life, because he looked at Jenny Wah and said. “You and I are forging a new path together now, unyoked from the burdens of the past, but…our future is uncertain. I don’t know how much time either of us has left. And now that I know you are my soulmate, I don’t want to spend another moment without you. Jenny Wah, I don’t have a ring, yet, but I know that I can take care of you, so please, please, …marry me!” Kai took a deep breath and added. “Today!”

After the other Jenny said “Yes!” and pulled Kai into a deep kiss, I turned to Christine and said. ‘Honestly? I’m not sure I can top that speech, but I love you so much, and I’ve waited so long to see you again, and I was just wondering…” 

“Yes!” CG said, as she pulled me into a deep kiss that seemed to last forever. And I guess the owner of the “Mongol Palace” restaurant wasn’t well loved by anyone, because the crowd seemed to quickly forget about the old bastard’s death and start clapping at the sight of two couples, two pairs of soul mates, kissing after becoming engaged. 

It took a couple hours to get the necessary paperwork done, but it didn’t take any of us long after that to get to a Justice of the Peace, in front of whom Kai and Jenny Wah, and Christine Gavin and I, were quickly married in front of Tommy Wah and Lu Xin . I honestly don’t remember much about the ceremony; as I was too busy staring into Christine’s eyes to be thinking straight at the time, but I do remember the man in the silly robes saying, “You may kiss the bride !”, and me very enthusiastically doing so as CG and I held each other tight. The hug between our soft, jiggly bodies felt like home, and safety, and two gooey marshmallows becoming one big marshmallow. And that kiss tasted like an eternal summer…one filled with hope, love, and laughter, and no more separations between me and the woman I love with all my heart. For even death would only take me and CG to a place with no more tears or pain, where I will someday spend eternity with my soulmate. Someday. But not yet.

After the judge cleared his throat, and said. “That’s enough! You four can go now!” CG and I blushed as we pulled out of our unusually long kiss, at the same time as Kai and other Jenny did the same. Then all four of us left with our marriage licenses in hand, and climbed into our respective vehicles to go on two separate honeymoons.

I smile as I finish reminiscing on mine and Christine’s eventful day, even as I frown after I've spent some time speaking on the phone with my personal travel agent, turn to Christine, and say,. “Roger says that we can depart to Lincoln Nebraska in two hours, or to Paris, France in thirteen. Those are the only upcoming flights that have first class seats big enough for our fat assess. Where do you want our honeymoon to be, CG?”

CG snorts, and that action makes her look like the cutest pig ever, since her nose (which even has a nose ring in it) is still so much smaller than the rest of her plump cheeks and three chins. I was definitely right. In Christine’s case, more of something beautiful makes that thing more beautiful! “Is that even a question?!”

I smile at CG, and I hope she loves my plump face as much as I love hers, as I speak into my phone. “Better make it Paris, Roger. No, don’t worry, I already have a hotel room. A friend of mine in Paris owes me a favor, and he’ll have a honeymoon suite in a Five Star Hotel ready for us by the time we land. Yes, I’d like to pay for the tickets now, the processing fee…and your usual $1,000 bonus for excellent service. You’re awesome too, Roger! Say hi to your husband for me! I hope to see you both at Christmas!”

After I input my credit card number (The Black Card that I memorized the numbers for, in case of an emergency like today) and security code, the tickets our bought and paid for. But that still leaves me and CG with 13 hours to kill, and I don’t want to spend them in the airport. So I tell our Bayride driver that. “There’s been a change of plans! My wife and I aren’t ready to go to the airport just yet. Take us to this address….”

I then rattle off the address of McCullough’s old hideout, causing our driver to scowl at me . “That’s all the way across town! And a lot of these roads are still damaged from that weird flood this morning, so I want hazard pay! And you haven’t even bought product yet! I have half a mind to dump your fat assess on the side of the road right now!”

I make a tsskking noise and shake my head. “Is that any way to treat two brides on their wedding day? Tell you what, you drive us to that address, and you’ll get your fare, plus $100…”

I pull a stack of $100 bills out of my bag and run them between my fingers. “Cash! Sound like a deal?”

The driver nods. “Fine. But you still gotta buy product. That’s my rule for this ride!”

CG doesn’t miss a beat as she widens her eyes and says. “Ohhhh, JJ! I’ve never had pot before!” Then turns to the driver and whispers, as if a SWAT team might descend on this car immediately if she speaks too loudly. “Can we have some marijuana?!”

The driver scoffs. “You dumb bitch! Mary-Jane is legal in Cali! You didn’t have to come to me for that weak-sauce shit! You could have gone to any legal dispensary in the county! Ask for something else!”

I glare at the driver. “Excuse me, sir! My wife wants us to smoke some pot on our honeymoon, and that’s what we’re going to do! We want to have the munchies, so we can eat as much good food as possible in Paris! Can you make that happen or not?!” 

My wife and I rub each other’s huge bellies in a seductive manner, then share a sweet five second kiss. The driver makes a gagging noise and says. “Fine! Fine! I do have a stronger strain of pot that I can sell you, just stop making me watch you two land whales make out! That’s disgusting!”

The driver then sell CG and I a very powerful strain of pot, but he massively overcharges us by several hundred dollar, even as my wife and I pretend to be very excited by the product we just purchased. After we arrive at our destination, CG and I get out of the car, and I pay the driver the money I owe him, plus an extra C-note, as promised. I then smirk at Ray and say. “Enjoy your money! You’ll have about thirty seconds to spend it!”

Ray glares at me and laughs. “Whatever, you crazy fat bitch!” Then the doomed man drives of, and I give CG a quick, questioning look. After Christine reluctantly nods, I turn back towards the road, and my eyes glow blue as the road in front of Ray’s vehicle is suddenly covered in ice. The drug dealer tries to avoid the ice, but his car is going too fast, and his vehicle quickly spins out of control, and then hits the side of a building, smashing the car to pieces and. killing Ray instantly! Probably. But just in case, I also make sure the bastard’s lungs fill with water, insuring that he will drown if the car crash didn’t kill him. I make sure that the water will drain from his lungs five minutes from now, and will join the now-melted ice in the storm drain, leaving no evidence of my involvement in the abuser’s death. 

CG sighs, even as my hands shake. Then after giving me thirty seconds to meditate, my new wife gives me a pleading look, which is even more adorable than usual, now that the it is accompanied by plump cheeks, three cute chins, and fuller, poutier lips. “Jenny…I know you feel you had to punish Ray, but please promise me this is the last time you kill someone!

I sigh, and then give Christine’s full, plump lips a long kiss, while my wife and I hold our soft, plumb faces in each other’s hands, before I smirk and say. “You know I can’t promise that. But I can promise you that I won’t kill anyone else during our honeymoon, and that anyone I kill after that will deserve it, and that you will always have veto power every time I decide to punish someone, from now on. Agreed?”

CG frowns, then nods, before I smile and say. “Now, let’s get this honeymoon started off right! We have thirteen hours to kill, so I say we smoke this whole bag of weed…” I point to Ray’s product in my hand. “Then feed each other every scrap of food in my bedroom before making love like the sexy pigs we are! What do you say?!”

CG smiles at me, and gives me another long kiss. “That sounds just perfect!”

Chapter 5: The Road Goes On Forever

….Exactly 5 years later….At a mansion in Calgary…CG’s point of view…

I sigh as I stare at my massive, beautiful wife as she and I watch TV while naked in bed. Even with a frown on her face, Jenny Gavin-Jones is so fucking beautiful! And somehow, the woman’s coconut sized cheeks, five chins, flabby, pillowy limbs, massive drooping breasts (which hang all the way down to the woman’s navel, and have nipples the size of silver dollars), enormous belly (which reaches down to my wife’s calves now), and wide ass, hips and thighs (which now make it impossible for my wife to fit through most doorways), only make my wife more beautiful than she was when I first met her! I now fully understand what my now 1,0000+ pound (for Jenny and I had to order a cattle scale, which has yet to arrive, to more accurately weigh our fat asses) wife meant when she said that sometimes, more of something beautiful makes that thing more beautiful. Because, like me, Jenny has been eating so much, and gaining weight at such a rapid rate, over the last five years, that she literally gets a little fatter, and in my eyes, a little more beautiful, every day! And also like me, Jenny hasn’t aged a day in the last five years, presumably due to Jenny gaining full control of the Water Wu Xing, or a side-effect of my resurrection, so my wife, lover, and best friend’s beauty has been completely untouched by the ravages of time since she and I were reunited.

Still, I know that Jenny’s guilty conscience still weighs on her (while ironically, her heavy body does not, since the Water Wu Xing keeps my wife and I fit and healthy, regardless of our size). My wife still feels bad about the people she’s killed over the years, out of self-preservation, to “save the world” with McCullough, to defend abused women, and the people she accidentally killed with the storm she unintentionally created. And news programs, like the one Jenny is watching now, don’t help. 

“If you are just joining us…” A cute, slightly fat brunette that looks a lot like my wife, If Jenny weighed about 800 pounds less, speaks on the TV, with a solemn look on her face. “I am standing at a memorial, right her in Calgary, for the victims of the so-called ‘Hurricane Gaia’, which occurred five years ago today. That dark morning, hundreds of localized floods, apparently unconnected by any weather system, occurred simultaneously, all over the world, without warning, causing billions of dollars in property damage, and claiming thousands of lives worldwide, before the waters, and the clouds that rained them, disappeared without a trace. While people of many faiths consider this still unexplained freak occurrence an act of God, climate scientist believe that the world-wide storm might have been the result of human pollution and C02 emissions. In any case, the disaster was a wake-up call to policymakers around the world concerning the fragility of the Earth’s eco-systems. As a result many smaller countries have already greatly reduced the amount of pollution they produce, and used state-funded alternative energy sources to make their countries carbon neutral. Larger countries, such as the United States and China, have, made tougher laws for illegal hunting and overfishing, cut their C02 emissions, and other pollutants, in half, and have pledged to become carbon neutral by the end of the decade.”

Jenny rolled her eyes and muttered. “Yippee Skipee. I saved the world. You were right, Christine. The price was too damn high!” I don’t know what to say, so I put my right arm on my wife’s back, and knead her four large rolls of back fat with my hands in an effort to calm Jenny. But I’m not sure if it’s working.

The newscaster frowns, and then adds. “But while this newscaster is grateful that some good has come out the untold tragedy caused by Hurricane Gaia, one cannot help but still be sad for the families of the victims, many of which are right here with me, in front of this large stone monument to those who perished five years ago. I’m here to bring you their stories of that great tragedy, as they all struggle to make sense of this catastrophic event. And the one question on everyone’s mind is: What caused this senseless tragedy to happen in the first place?”

“It was me!” Jenny cries into the large pillow she is clutching to her chest like a lifeline as she watches people tell their stories concerning the events of five years ago. “Hurricane Gaia was my all my fault! I should have known other places would be hit harder by the storm than San Francisco, but I didn’t even bother to check until I saw a news report on our honeymoon! You and I were making love and having fun for two days, when thousands of people were dead because of me! What kind of monster does that make me!”

I frown and shake my head. “You’re not a monster, Jenny! And I’ve told you before, that storm wasn’t your fault! Now turn that shit off before you start getting really depressed!” I make a show of shaking my plump arms, sizable breasts, huge belly, and enormous ass (which, apart from my boobs, is the only part of me that is bigger than those on Jenny’s body, although my wife’s belly, thighs and love handles are still a little bit bigger than mine) to try to distract Jenny with lust, as I try to take the remote away. 

I guess my efforts are only partly successful, because Jenny rewards my efforts with a small smile, but is still alert enough to keep the remote away from me as she continues to watch the television. “Off course this was my fault! And I have to hear these people’s stories! I have to look into the eyes of the people I’ve hurt, even if it’s through the TV screen!”

I sigh and roll my eyes. “Why do you torture yourself like this every year, Jenny!? I keep trying to tell you that this storm wasn’t your fault. You didn’t will it to happen, for god’s sake! All that damage was caused by the Water Wu Xing, not you!”

Jenny shakes her head and continues to cry. “I was the only Water Wu when the storm happened! I was supposed to control the Water Wu Xing, but my emotions were so out of control in that moment that I couldn’t even control myself! And thousands of innocent people paid the price!”

I frown at my stubborn wife, then say. ”Of course you were emotionally compromised, Jenny! I was dead! Your soulmate was dead! Nobody in your situation would have been in control of their emotions in that moment! So it’s understandable that you lost control of your Wu Xin for a little while, before you regained your bearings, and stopped that storm from killing a lot more people!”

I take Jenny's large, soft face in my hands and force her to look me in the eyes. “Nobody in your situation could have done better!”

Jenny shakes her head and smiles at me sadly. “You could have. If our roles had been reversed that day, you would have had the strength of character to let me go, and calm the storm inside of you before anyone got hurt!”

I scoff at that statement. “I think you give me a little too much credit! I would have been absolutely devastated if I had lost you that day in the clearing! Kai and the others would have had to drag me away from your body, kicking and screaming!”

Jenny shakes her head, then adds. “I know you love me, Christine, and that you would have been sad if I died five years ago, but…even though I was always the better thief, because I’m clever, and light fingered and good at manipulating people…”

I smirk as I try to inject some levity into this conversation. “Especially me!” 

Jenny gives me that wonderful smile again, which has only grown more beautiful with every gorgeous pound my wife gains, then very gently pulls on my nose ring, which I had moved to the center of my nose three years ago, and says. “Especially you!”

Jenny nibbles on my ear a little, and then whispers. “But you love it when I dominate you, don’t you, piggy!?”

“You know I do! Piggy loves it when mistress takes her by the nose ring and has her way with her!” My breath quickens as I reflexively nod, and I desperately hope that I’ve successfully distracted my wife enough to want to have sex with me, because her words are making me wet already. Damn, my submissiveness fetish kicks in at the most inopportune moments!

Sadly, my ploy doesn’t quite work, as Jenny pulls away from me with a smirk on her face. “What I’m trying to say is, as awesome as I am…” The smirk on Jenny’s face turns into a frown. “Of the two of us, you were always the stronger, better person. Think about it, you never turned to food and become a porker…well, not immediately after our break-up…”

I roll my eyes.at Jenny. “No, I just got into five fights in two years in high school! I nearly got expelled several times, and almost wasn’t allowed to graduate!”

Jenny shakes her head and smiles sadly. “Please! I didn’t even get to finish elementary school, much less graduate high school!”

I sigh at my wife’s lack of self-confidence. “That doesn’t mean you’re dumber, though. Just less formally educated. Besides, you’re self-taught! As I recall, you told me that, after teaching yourself to read, you stole, read, and understood half of the books in the Calgary Public Library! To this day, you have a better understanding of chemistry and medicine than I do! And you obviously haven’t let your lack of education hold you back from achieving your dreams!” 

I point to the golden walls in the master bedroom of the fifty-room mansion Jenny and I live in. “Wu or no Wu, you had to work hard for this lifestyle! And so what if you have your weakness, so do I!” I pick up an éclair off of my bedside table, dip the whole thing in a nearby bowl of chocolate mousse, and eat the whole thing in three bites. Then I URP! POOT! Belch and fart without any shame, and Jenny smiles as she breathes in the rotten eggs-like smell my mouth and ass produces. “But we both have our own unique strengths, too!”

Jenny smiles sadly at me, and then says. “Maybe you’re right…but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re still a better person than me! You’re not a klepto, for one thing! I don’t know why I still have the constant urge to steal shit when I clearly have more than enough!”

Jenny slaps her enormous belly to emphasize her point, and I have to suppress the urge to drool a little as my girlfriend’s body undulates in a beautiful cascade of cellulite, stretch-marks, flesh and fat, as I reply. “Look, after years of having to scrounge for food, clothing, and shelter, by any means necessary, stealing is a really hard habit for you to break! I’ve always understood that, and I don’t blame you for having trouble quitting petty larceny cold turkey. Besides, you’ve been able to cut down to stealing one a month now…”

Jenny smirks. “Only because you and I are too fat to go anywhere anymore, even though the Water Wu Xing keeps us as strong and fast as ever. It’s really hot that our fat assess keep getting stuck in doorways, but it’s hard to steal shit from a store when you can’t fit inside the building!”

“And…” I ignore my wife's smart-ass remark. “And you only steal small things from people now, a couple bucks, a piece of candy, a hairpin that sort of thing. Unless someone is a real asshole, then you I and I rob them blind together, right?!”

Jenny smiles. “Right! Like that Rolls Royce and vault full of diamonds we stole from that corrupt CEO a few years ago. The one who got arrested for tax evasion later that year!”

I laugh. “Actually, I think that was my idea, you were along for the ride, literally! After all, I was always the better car thief! Anyway, can you imagine the look on that douchebags face if he ever found out a couple of land whales stole his diamonds, plua his favorite car, and sold it all to donate the money to charity?!”

JJ’s smile widens. “I wish we could see that!”

Seeing that Jenny is in a slightly better mood now, and she is only half-way paying attention to the TV, I press my advantage and say. “See? You and me being criminals doesn’t make us bad people. Despite your flaws, you are a good person, because you have a good heart, Jenny! You’ve proven that with the millions you’ve donated to the families of the victims of Hurricane Gaia, and to Green Peace, other environmental groups, Habitat for Humanity and the Humane society! And all of the vacant rooms in this mansion you let poor families stay in, free of charge! Not to mention the all you can eat buffet that you pay to keep fully stocked at all times, for all of our house guests…”

Jenny chuckles. “Okay, okay, I get the picture! Maybe I’m not as terrible a person as I think I am! But I still think you’re a better person than me, Christine! After all, you helped me with all of my philanthropic endeavors, and you weren’t the one who let this happen!” JJ points to the TV screen again, where a wailing mother is describing how her son was swept away from her arms in a flood five years ago.

I shake my head again, and there’s an angry edge to my voice now as I say. “Jenny! It wasn’t you’re fucking fault! That storm only happened because you were only emotionally compromised, because McCullough killed me!”

Jenny frowns. “So, what then, we should just blame McCullough for the storm my Wu Xing created?! How convenient that he’s already dead! I can’t let myself off the hook that easily, Christine!”

“Then blame me!” This time, I’m the one to burst into tears as I add. “I was the one who tried to pull the gun away! McCullough was just trying to wound me, so he could control you! If I had just stayed still and taken the bullet to my stomach, and let you and the other Wu ascend to godhood, that storm never would have happened!”

Jenny finally, mercifully, turns the TV of, throws the remote on the floor, and wraps me in a warm, squishy hug, as my wife and I cry on each other’s shoulders. “Hey! Hey there! It’s okay! It’s okay!”

Jenny slowly pulls away and shakes her head as I continue to cry. “I’m so sorry, Christine! For five years, I was so focused on my own self-loathing, that I couldn’t see that you blamed yourself for that storm too!”

I smirk as I say. “My poker face is better than yours! That’s why I’m the only person on Earth that can beat your fat ass at cards!”

Jenny smiles. “Fair point, But think about it! If you hadn’t fought for the gun, and I’d helped McCullough win that day to save you….who knows how many people would have died under McCullough and Gideon’s reigns?! In hindsight, millions probably would have perished under the rule of those two psychos, and we would both have felt a lot more guilty about that than the thousands who died in that storm! You were a hero that day, Christine! And the storm wasn’t all your fault!”

I smile at Jenny through my tears, and my wife does the same while looking at me. Then our eyes both glow blue, as we draw each other’s tears into our bodies, and I reply. “It wasn’t all yours, either, and you were just as heroic as I was that day! Besides, even if the storm had been, 100% your fault, I would have forgiven you long ago, because I can see that you are truly sad about what happened that day, and you have tried your best to put things right! Love means it is NEVER too late to say you’re sorry! But please, don’t shut me out like this again! Don't keep your pain to yourself!”

I put my left hand over Jenny’s heart, between her massive boobs, and Jenny does this same with her left hand on my chest, as I say. “You’re not just my wife, Jenny. You’re also my best friend, my partner in crime and business (not that there’s much difference between the two), my lover, and my soulmate! Your problems are my problems! Your pain is my pain!”

Jenny smiles at me and says, “Ditto. From now on, we don’t hold anything back from each other. No more carrying burdens by ourselves when we should be sharing them. No more secrets!”

I smile back at Jenny and nod. “Deal!”

Jenny then smirks and quickly adds. “And from now on, we do what Kai does, and we blame McCullough for Hurricane Gaia!” I smile at the mention of Kai, as I remember the picture he sent me on social media last week. The picture featured Kai and other Jenny (who decided not to have children the same reason JJ and I won’t, we don’t know how our Wu Xin would affect them) holding each other close and smiling at the camera, while their friends and family were gathered around them with smiles on their faces. Lu Xin and  
his wife, Amy stood; arm in arm, on Kai’s left, surrounded by their five happy children! And if Amy’s belly, which bulged out even further than usual, was any indication, they were about to have a sixth! Tommy Wah had stood to the right of his sister, holding onto his wife, Alana, encircled by their nine kids! Absolutely everyone had looked happy in that picture, and it was clear that four and a half years of living in a peaceful China Town (after other Jenny, Kai, and their friends had managed to rid China Town of Zan and the Triads) had made everyone in the picture happier…and fatter. A life of relative ease and comfort, as well as day to day responsibilities, had made all of my friends in San Fran slack off in the exercise department, leaving them vulnerable to Kai’s delicious food doing a number on their waist-lines. As a result, many of the children in the extended family portrait were a little chubby, and every adult in the picture had gained at least fifty pounds since we last saw them (although it looked like Tommy and Alana, whose appetite for food had come back with a vengeance in the five years they had both been sober, and Amy, who had been fat, and had a big appetite to begin with, had gained at least 100 pounds apiece)! Not that this worries me, when everyone in the picture was clearly so happy, and Kai and other Jenny, like me and my Jenny, have clearly not aged a day in five years. Besides, new advances in medical tech make being obese safer every year!

I force my thoughts away from Kai and his friends for the moment, and reply to my wife’s words with a smile. “Yeah, that guy sucked! Fuck McCullough!”

Jenny smirks, and then whispers in my ear. “I would rather fuck you!”

Jenny and I then draw each other into a deep kiss while fondling each other’s massive boobs. Then, when we finally pull away from each other, I smile and say. “Mud bath and wands!?”

My wife smiles that beautiful smile again, then says, “Fuck yes!”

So Jenny and I call our (very well paid) personal assistants into the room, and tell them what we want from them. Moments later, the staff change out mine and my wife’s bed pans (because even though we’re still mobile, no toilet in the world cant withstand the weight of mine or Jenny’s fat asses), and then pour a huge sack full of our personal chef’s world-famous “dirt pudding” (basically crushed homemade chocolate cookies, mixed with chocolate pudding, and our chef’s carefully prepared, full-fat, whipped cream) all over our bodies! Jenny and I give our five personal assistants, three women, and two men, an extra reward for taking such good care of us, 24/7 (minus holidays and paid vacation times, of course), by telling them they can stay in the room and watch for a bit. As our assistants watch, my wife and I simultaneously make out and spread the dirt pudding over every inch of each other’s skin. Our assistants thank us profusely for this privilege and watch my wife and I give each other what Jenny and I affectionately call a “mud bath.” There’s a reason, after all, that Jenny and I chose five self-proclaimed chubby chasers, who all love fat women (although, my wife and I have discovered, at least some of the assistants we selected also love fat men), to do the hard work of taking care of us three years ago, when it became clear that our size made looking after ourselves impractical. We wanted our assistants to love their job. And from the looks in our five fat assistants' (apparently their love of fat rebounded back on themselves while working in our service, and they all help themselves to the endless buffet this mansion provides to all its inhabitants quite frequently) eyes as they watch me and my wife, an over one ton couple, make out and get dirty together on top of oursuper-sized, steel reinforced bed, they really love their job right now!

But even the exhibition streak that my soulmate and I developed soon after we became too fat for clothes has its limits, and Jenny and I tell our assistants to “give us some privacy until we call you again, please!” after they give my wife and I our “wands”. My wife and I smile at each other, and at the wands (basically, smart, flexible, several feet long, vibrators that use advanced computing of some kind to get underneath our bellies, past our fat rolls, and into each other’s clits), which we had commissioned an adult toy company to custom make for us, so that me and my ultra-fat wife could still get each other off, for only a moment. Then Jenny and I are onto the main event! My wife and I ignore the grunting and moaning coming from the nearby assistants’ quarters, because Jenny and I have been aware for a while now that our fat, chubby chaser assistants, who live isolated from the world most of the time in the mansion, have all been sleeping with each other for at least two years now. Since this set of circumstances has actually seemed to increase worker productivity and happiness, and since all five of our assistants still seem to really like, even love, each other, my wife and I just pretend we don’t hear them. 

At this moment, Jenny and I, who are all each other need, don’t have to try very hard to ignore our assistants, as my wife and I are entirely focused on each other while we mix gluttony and lust by nibbling food off of each other’s necks, even as we push our wands against the bottom of each other’s massive bellies. The smart vibrators do the rest of the work for us as they bend and move with mine and Jenny’s dirty, sweating, jiggling bodies, stimulating our fat pussies as my wife and I eat dirt pudding off of every inch of each other’s stretch-mark laced, cellulite coated, skin! My wife and I moan in ecstasy for the three hours this process takes, and take special care to go slow when we lick, kiss, and gently nibble on each other’s chins, boobs, bellies and assess, while our pussies are overloaded with pleasure! In this moment, taking part in our favorite (so far!) amalgamation of lust, gluttony, greed, and so, so much love, I am completely happy, and from the blissed-out look on Jenny’s face, I’m guessing she is, too!

I know this won’t state of affairs won’t last forever. That a day will eventually come, long after this marathon sex session is concluded, and our assistants have cleaned up the mess, that Jenny and I will exhaust every possible sex position, grow tired of every type of food, and get bored of books, video games, and television, as we grow weary of every trope that mankind has ever used in fiction. There will come a day, probably long after my wife and I each reach the one ton mark, that, as much as we love spending time around our assistants, and the poor who live in our house, and as much as we are head over heels in love with each other, Jenny and I will grow bored of being too big to be able to navigate the outside world…but our gluttony, lust for each other’s fat bodies, and love fore each other, won’t let either of lose a pound. There will come a time, far in the future, where Jenny and I will grow tired of this life, and will allow Kai to reunite the Water Wu Xing, that my wife and I share, with other Jenny’s Fire Wu Xing, the other Wu Xing, and the Wu Assassin’s Monk Piece. There will come a day, in other words, that my wife and I will voluntarily leave our earthly coils, and walk hand in hand into heaven, while Kai delivers the completed tortoise shell to heaven as well, where all that power is said to belong.

But as me and Jenny (my wife, best friend, lover, and soulmate) and I make passionate, dirty, but still somehow, achingly beautiful, love, I know that day won’t come for many, many years. In fact, as happy as I am right now, I can’t imagine that Jenny and I will grow tired of our deeply pleasurable lifestyle in less than a century! For now, though, as my now “clean” (or at least, all of the dirt pudding has been eaten off, or fallen off, each other’s skin) wife and I kiss passionately while thrusting our wands even deeper into each other’s cores, I know that Jenny and I are completely happy with the road we choose to start walking together, with all its twists, turns, diversions, and reunifications, when she and I were just sixteen.

I can’t imagine a world where Jenny and I chose a different path.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we reach the end of another story! I hope all of my readers enjoyed reading this story, and these last two chapters in particular. But respectful feedback of any kind is appreciated. Until next time, just remember...
> 
> -Some Like it Fat

**Author's Note:**

> This concludes the first chapter of my story. I apologize if the chapter divisions seem unnatural, but this story was originally supposed to be a one-shot, then it just kind of...mutated. Future chapters will contain sex scenes, weight gain, and other such elements, and should be posted shortly. In the meantime, please feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter.
> 
> Until next time, remember...
> 
> -Some Like It Fat


End file.
